Change
by undefmidi
Summary: The league of villains is plotting something to find out Izuku and All Might's connection with each other. But, within that, will they find more? Will Toga find what she never thought she would?
1. Vol1 - Prologue

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – I always thought that Izuku and Toga would make a pretty interesting ship… let's see how it goes!**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 0** – Prologue

It was a shady place that resembled a bar.

If one saw that place, he would say _'This is a villain hideout, for SURE!'_ , and yes, that is correct.

Inside that place was four people: A greyish-blue haired boy; a purple mist that wore a butler suit; a boy that seemed almost adult with purple patches and stitches, and a girl that wore a sailor outfit and had a permanent love-struck face on.

"We need to find out if that green-haired kid has some relation to All Might… I want to destroy him SOO BAD!" – Said the greyish-blue haired boy with an anxious tone.

"I agree, but don't be so hasty Shigaraki." – The butler said.

"Ugh… Okay, MOM." – Shigaraki said with a sarcastic face.

After that remark, the misty butler face-palmed. A silence took place, for the villains were trying to find ways to attack All Might. The girl is swinging in the chair, not caring for anything, while the boy with the stitches was… standing without doing nothing. He seemed very bored.

"Shigaraki, I may have the solution for that." – Said a deep and gloomy voice from a monitor at the corner of the room, breaking the silence.

"You do, Sensei?" – Tomura said that with an expectant face.

"Yes. I have a plan…" – Sensei started – "Kurogiri, bring me that list." – He ordered the butler.

"Of course. I'll come back in a minute…" – Kurogiri said while leaving to another room.

After said minute, Kurogiri came back with a file.

"Ok… Kurogiri, search the number 233. He has what we need." – The voice said while the butler started to look for that number.

They were planning something that would change the life of a certain green-haired boy, forever.

The sun was shining brightly, the birds chirping and the wind softly running through the ambient.

A green-haired boy was sleeping soundly, while the wind came and gently touched his skin. The sun engulfing his face and highlighting his facial features: Green hair with black highlights, freckles and a gentle – but plain – looking face.

*Alarm sound*

The boy woke up and sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes, and stood up.

He went to his personal bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he threw water on his face – to wake himself up.

" *Yawn* " – The boy yawned.

And so, after wearing the uniform, eating breakfast, and hugging his mother, the boy was ready to go to U.A.

"Good morning, Iida-san and Uraraka-san!" The green haired boy said while looking at his two friends.

"G'Morning, Deku-kun!" – The brunette said happily to the green-haired boy.

"Good morning, Midoriya-san." – The blue-haired boy with glasses said to Midoriya.

After a couple of minutes, a teacher with a scruffed-looking face and bags under hi eyes entered the classroom, and the majority of the class sat on their respective chairs.

"Sit down, Kaminari and Mineta." – The teacher said to two particular students that were standing up.

"Yes, teach." – The blonde said.

"Ok." – The smaller one said.

And so, the classes went normally.

Izuku parted ways with Uraraka and Iida and was walking back home.

 _ **CRACK**_

Izuku was surprised by a chop on his neck, knocking him out.

What knocked Midoriya out was a muscular creature that was invisible, and hidden in a corner was a certain greyish-blue haired villain. After he saw what happened to the kid, he grinned maniacally and left the spot.

' _It was easier than I thought… Naw, we are too good.'_ – The villain thought while commanding the creature to bring him to the hideout and walking towards the green-haired boy.

' _It's up to you now, Sensei.'_

Izuku woke up feeling weak and dizzy.

He was chained down to the wall with his arms and legs spread – as to stop any kind of getaway.

"Where… am I?" – He asked, still groggy and weak.

"You're in our secret base, and here is… the last place you'll see." – The villain that captured him said while looking at him. He was there, but Izuku didn't notice him for his mental and physical weakness – " 'He' should be coming back at any time, and when 'he' comes… I want to see that." – He said grinning evilly.

"S-Shigaraki… Tomura?" – Izuku said.

"In person!" – Tomura responded – "Oh… 'They' would like to meet you. I mean, 'they' haven't seen you yet." – He finished, talking more to himself than to Izuku.

After that, Shigaraki called two names: 'Dabi' and 'Toga'.

"What is it, chief?" – A girl wearing a sailor uniform asked while strolling happily down the stairs.

"Ugh… What is it?" – A boy with stitches and purple patches of skin said angrily.

"Meet the green-haired brat I told you about: Izuku Midoriya!" – Shigaraki said to them with a mocking tone.

Izuku looked weakly to the two villains.

' _She's cute… Ugh.'_ – The green-haired boy thought, but immediately shrugged it off since she is a villain, and he is… Deku.

She looked back at him and stopped in her tracks for a moment, but recomposed herself and went back to walking towards Shigaraki.

' _He is… different…'_ – She thought about how she stopped unconsciously.

Dabi just looked at the green-haired boy and shrugged it off.

"And now that you met him, let's wait for 'them' to come back." – Tomura said, now looking evilly to Izuku.

After some time, two people came inside the hideout: A misty butler, and a person in a black vest. He had tubes connecting to his head, and his face couldn't be seen above his mouth.

"May we start, Tomura?" – Said the person with the black vest.

"Yes, sensei~…" – Tomura responded.

"W-What are you… going to do with me?" – Izuku asked them.

The man in black vest looked at Izuku and grinned mischievously.

"We are looking at your memories, Midoriya Izuku." – He responded.

 _Thank you for reading this prologue!_

 _I hope you'll like this story! So see you in the next chapter!_


	2. Vol1 - Sorrow

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 1** \- Sorrow

"We are going to look at your memories, Midoriya Izuku." – The man in the reddish vest said to the green-haired boy.

He was confused. How could someone look at another's memories?

"H-How…?" – Izuku asked that man.

"It's not your concern." – The man with the vest answered coldly – "Now let's start. Everyone gather around me."

Everyone was around him and in front of Izuku. The boy just stared at them meekly.

"Let's go." – The man said.

"Finally, Sensei!" – Shigaraki said anxiously. He seemed like a child at that moment.

Then Sensei went to Izuku and touched his chin with his right hand, and put the thumb on Izuku's forehead with the left hand.

" **Scavenge.** " – He announced as Izuku's entire eyeballs and mouth started to glow white.

And the entire room was engulfed in white light.

At the same time, at Izuku's house.

"It has been two hours… WHEREISIZUKU!" – A small woman with the same green hair as Izuku said worriedly. She had already called the police, and the police contacted U.A. Now some of the teachers were searching for the boy.

She was questioned with some things like: 'Does your son stay out late?' or 'Is he usually like this?'. She responded truthfully with a 'No'.

She sat on the couch and began to cry.

"Oh, baby… Where are you? Y-Your mother is missing you…" – Izuku's mother said as she started to cry.

' _Where is my baby?'_

The Villain Alliance – or League of Villains – was standing in a white void.

"We are here. Now let's wait for anything to happen." – Sensei said to the Villain Alliance.

Suddenly the scenario started to build itself around them, and they found themselves inside a house.

The house was relatively small and had a couch in the center of the living room. It was a nice place to live.

After that, they heard people, and so they looked to the direction the sound came from.

"Izuku, let me see your notebook!" – Said a woman with green hair and a happy look.

"Yes, mommy!" – A small boy appeared.

Everyone just looked at the boy in awe for how innocent he is. Really, even Sensei flashed a smile for a millisecond.

The small boy picked a notebook. It read: _Hero Analysis for the Future_.

"Mommy, Mommy! Read it out loud!" – The small Izuku said to his mother.

"Okay…" – She said while opening the notebook – "All Might – The best hero. He saves people with a fearless smile!" – She said with enthusiasm

The boy hopped on the couch, pumping his fist into the air.

"Mommy! I want my quirk! I want to be a hero like All Might!" – Kid Izuku said to his mother, gaining a happy smile from her.

After that everything started to fade and rebuild, making the place a hospital room now.

"Hum… Let's see what happens." – Sensei said, gaining a nod from Kurogiri, a grunt from Dabi, a 'Humph' from Shigaraki and nothing from Toga.

He looked back at her.

"… Toga?" – He called her.

She snapped out when he called her out.

"O-Oh, right." – She said.

Now that behavior was weird to her comrades – she was usually psychotic and exquisite -, but they shrugged it off.

' _T-That kid was… s-so CUTE!'_ – She thought – _"But… Normally when I see cute things I want to make them bleed… why not here?"_ – She finished her train of thoughts when she heard people walking.

Inko and Izuku were walking towards a doctor with a mustache and goggles.

"Sit. I have something to tell you about the exam." – The doctor said seriously.

So Inko and Midoriya sat down.

"Am I getting my quirk, mister?" – Midoriya said with the most innocent smile anyone would ever witness. He tucked his head a little to the side with that too.

The doctor just made a pained face.

"You see… He is…" – He paused as he looked at the mother – "Quirkless…" – He finished.

Izuku started to tear up. He was crying.

Everyone there was shocked – including Dabi.

"Quirkless?" – Sensei asked, surprised.

"What? That BRAT is quirkless?" – Shigaraki said pointing at the boy.

"I was not… expecting that…" – Kurogiri said.

However, Toga was feeling pained for some reason. Ever since she saw the boy chained she felt weird, now when she saw the boy like this she felt pained as if the Quirkless news happened to her as well. She was silent, but no one noticed that for they were too focused on those shocking news.

And so the scenario around them started to fade and rebuild again.

It was now a playground, and Kid Izuku appeared in front of another child that was being beaten. He was using a generic fighting stance against another kid with sandy explosive blond hair.

"S-Stay away f-from him K-Kachaan!" – Kid Izuku said that to Kid Bakugo, trembling in fear.

After hearing that, Bakugo cracked his knuckles making explosions.

"What did you say, DEKU!?" – Bakugo said while he and his goons charged at Izuku, starting to beating him to a pulp.

Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the hair and exploded, hurting the green-haired boy. After that, he knee-kicked him in the guts, making him stumble and roll a meter or so away from Bakugo. He fell to the ground as he tried to stand up and fight, but… Bakugo just kept torturing him.

The villains were just watching, except for Toga who was – without her own conscience – shedding small tears that were unnoticed by her comrades. She was feeling sorrow… She tried to suppress it and managed to some extent but it didn't leave her completely.

After that, the bullies left, and the kid that Izuku saved looked at him and ran away.

Izuku didn't receive one 'Thank You'.

 _No._

He received a beating, and for what? Ingratitude.

Midoriya sat on the ground, and with his knees on the grass, he grasped the sides of his head and let it fall onto the grass. His head was touching the grass, and his face was getting more sorrowful

"… Why…?" – Izuku started, as tears rolled down from his face.

"… Why is the world so unfair…?" – He was now crying softly.

"… Why am I judged only for my Quirklessness…?" – His crying was stronger.

"… I am human too… You know?" – He was now screaming with sorrow.

He screamed, cried and let it all out before calming himself. Toga was getting more affected by this.

"I-I guess h-humans a-are… c-created unequally… T-They care m-more about q-quirks t-than what's i-inside…" – The kid said after calming down, surprising some of the villains that were witnessing the scene.

' _How a kid knows that kind of stuff? He doesn't look older than four years…'_ – Sensei thought while Kurogiri thought something very similar.

The others just stood there in silence.

They expected that boy to live a happy and enviable life, something that they didn't have, but…

They found out that he lived something similar to torture, worse than some of them.

And so, the background changed again.

Now they were inside a classroom somewhat empty. It seemed like it was time to go home.

They saw a certain green-haired boy at the table, writing on his notes when his long-time bully showed up: Bakugo Katsuki.

"Deku." – The bully called him.

Izuku, on the other hand, was happily making notes on heroes, not caring for the world around him.

"… Deku." – He called again, only to receive the same thing.

"DEKU!" – He screamed, grabbing the notes from Izuku's hands.

Izuku noticed that it was Bakugo, so for a second, he hesitated.

"K-Kaachan, g-give it b-back, p-please…" – Izuku meekly asked.

"Politely asking, huh? Ain't working on ME." – Bakugo said while exploding Izuku's 13th Hero Analysis for the Future, and throwing it out the window.

Izuku started to tear up but managed to control it.

After that, Katsuki and his goons started to leave, but he suddenly stopped.

"Oh, and while I'm at it…" – Bakugo started, while Izuku was looking the other way, where the window. Bakugo looked at Izuku – "If you want to become a hero, there is still hope!" – Bakugo said, getting a flinch from Izuku.

And so Katsuki came back to Izuku's side and touched Izuku's shoulder, activating his quirk and burning that part of his clothes with some skin.

"… Jump from the nearest building, and hope you get a QUIRK in your NEXT LIFE!" – He said.

After that, he left with his goons, leaving Midoriya shedding silent tears.

Toga was just raging on the inside, wanting to rip the boy apart and give him the most painful death there is, but she controlled it for the sake of her teammates not discovering her instability.

' _If I find that boy, I will kill him…'_ – She thought.

After that, everything faded, and they were back at the hideout.

Toga looked at Izuku and after that looked away. She couldn't handle looking at him after all of that.

"I… wasn't expecting that… especially his Quirklessness… I will look into it tomorrow." – Sensei said, gaining a nod from the rest.

They silently split apart, and everyone went to their respective places.

Dabi was about to leave but turned back.

"… Toga, you not comin'?" – Dabi asked her.

Even if he hated her, he was a little worried.

"No… I will get some snacks, you can go." – She said, as he nodded and left.

After he left, Himiko looked at Izuku and saw him sleeping with a painful expression.

And so she went to the kitchen, and prepared a sandwich, cut it into small pieces and went beside Izuku.

She nudged him gently, and he woke up. After Izuku woked up, he looked at her a little scared.

"Don't make any noise." – She said.

He nodded.

"I will feed you now." – She simply said, gaining a confused look from Izuku.

"Why…? I am a student at a hero academy… And you're a villain?" – He asked her, still confused.

She looked at him.

"I don't know. I want to do it… Now ahh~! " – She said, opening her mouth as to make Izuku imitate her.

He opened his mouth and made a silent ahh~.

She placed the food gently on his mouth with the fork, as he ate it.

And something that she was not expecting happened.

Izuku looked at her.

"T-Thank you."

 _Thank you for reading this chapter._

 _If you liked it, please share t with your friends…_

 _See you in the next chapter!_


	3. Vol1 - Flashback

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 2** \- Flashback

In the next day, it was school time. The 1-A class was having normal class, but the atmosphere was really gloomy. One of their friends are missing, and if that happened to you, wouldn't you feel the same?

Aizawa looked behind himself, and after seeing everyone not even paying attention, he sighed and turned to them.

"I know that Midoriya is missing, but… Would he like to see everyone like this? Instead of getting all gloomy, why not make effort to find him? You all know he would do it." – He said, looking at them with eyes that flashed between sympathy and judgment.

Everyone looked at their teacher, and some smiled weakly.

"You're right, Aizawa-sensei…" – Iida said as the rest followed suit.

"Yeah… He would do the same for us, wouldn't he? He is one of the manliest I've seen here… It doesn't matter if he is injured, hurt, or anything… He would come and save us." – Kirishima said, surprising some with his speech that spoke the truth – "He's a true man."

"He helped me in the Sports festival, even though it cost him the fight… He could win, but he chose to help me…" – Todoroki said, and some of the others looked at him with understanding.

And then, they started to say what Izuku has done to them.

After a while, Aizawa heard a knock on the door, so he walked there and opened it, revealing Principal Nezu and All Might.

"May we come in, Aizawa?" – The principal said to the scruffy man.

"Sure…" – He said as he walked back to his sleeping bag.

And so the Principal and All Might entered the classroom and stood in front of the students. After that, Nezu looked at All Might as he nodded.

"As you may all know, Izuku Midoriya went missing." – He said while looking at the students.

They looked back at him with sadness plastered through their faces.

"We are searching with perseverance, but we would like to ask for your cooperation." – He added.

"Cooperation? Are we actually getting permission to go out and search for him?" – Kaminari asked, getting excited.

"Yes, young Kaminari. We would like your help to find young Midoriya…" – All Might answered.

"… And for that, we asked the Department of Support to develop long-ranged intercoms with GPS, as not to lose track of any of you." – The Principal added.

The students were now determined to find Midoriya.

Meanwhile, at the Villain Alliance's hideout…

"Blackmist… I wanna talk with you." – Said a certain greyish blue-haired angsty teen.

The misty butler looked at the angsty teen.

"… Ok." – He responded.

After that, they walked to an empty hidden room. It was the place they used to talk about confidential stuff – Only Sensei knows about that place, not counting Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

Shigaraki entered the room and sat on a couch. After him, Blackmist entered closing the door. After closing the door, he sat on the other couch, that was looking to the one Shigaraki was currently on.

"So… What do you want to talk about, Shigaraki?" – Kurogiri asked.

"I want to know something… How long we can hold a secret that Stain was against us from them?" – Shigaraki asked as Blackmist got surprised.

Blackmist never expected Tomura to ask something like that. He was a hardcore angsty teen who passed 50% of his time playing video games in his room. So yeah, understandable.

"… I don't know exactly… I mean, we can use them to the fullest while we can?" – Blackmist answered the boy – "I'll call Sensei now."

And so Blackmist opened a phone and called a number – That was changed once a week as to avoid being discovered. After the phone was picked up, Kurogiri told Sensei that Shigaraki was having some questions, so that he can connect to a computer screen at the corner of the room.

Those monitors were scattered across the place, as to allow Sensei to be connected even when he was not there.

After that, he was connected to that monitor.

"I am here. What do you want to talk about, Tomura?" – Sensei asked.

"Um. I want to know for how long will we be able to keep a secret that Stain is actually against us from Toga and Dabi?" – Shigaraki asked as he was scratching his neck.

"And, before I answer, may I know why the sudden question?" – He asked the teen.

"I just, want to be safe. I don't want to heal myself for another freaking month." – Tomura said honestly.

Unknown to them, there was one person eavesdropping,

Toga was happily strolling through the place after another 'happy' hangout outside while she wore that everlasting lovestruck face. Her hair in messy buns as always, and with that Sailor outfit, she wore every day that makes us wonder if she has an entire wardrobe of them.

' _Hehe! I saw SO MUCH blood, and he lasted long as well…'_ – She thought happily.

And so, she arrived at the place where Izuku was held captive. She looked at him and started to think.

' _I wonder if he would look good with blood on him…'_ – She thought, only to be interrupted with that image in her head: Izuku covered in bruises and blood. She started to feel pain, something she doesn't remember feeling from another person that's not herself.

'… _Weird... Usually, I'd like to see who I think is interesting bleeding…'_ – She added to her thoughts, only to see Shigaraki and Blackmist leaving to who-knows-where.

So being the good Toga she is, she followed them, of course! (With that trademark smile of hers)

After following them stealthily – She thought it would be fun to play the ninja on them –, she saw them entering a room she never went in before. After the door closed, she came and placed her ear carefully on the door.

She heard everything.

Before they saw her, she ran and hid.

Flashbacks started playing in her head.

…

It was a dark alley, and it was raining. Sitting by the wall was a blonde child. Her hair was dripped and wet from the rain.

She was crying, but with the rain, it was hard to distinguish it from her tears.

"Mommy… Daddy… Why did you leave me?" – The child said as she cried louder.

Suddenly a man appeared. He had a grey tank-top shirt, a white mask, some assassin-like clothing and a messy black hair.

"… Child. Why do you cry?" – The man said to the child as he crouched in front of her.

She looked at him with curiosity, but the sadness never left her eyes.

"W-Who are y-you, m-mister?" – She said, still trying to keep her tears from falling down.

He looked at her, and said while patting and ruffling her hair:

"I am Stain, one who will soon be known as the Hero-Killer." – He said, introducing himself and stopping the ruffling – "… But why do you still cry?" – He continued, trying to return to the topic.

She looked at him confused.

"… W-Why m-mister? W-Why do y-you w-wanna k-kill heroes?" – She asked him full of curiosity.

He looked at her, then to the sky as the drops of water hit his face.

"… For a better place. Heroes nowadays only want recognition, money, and fame. If I purge those who are wrong, it may improve…" – He said, looking back at her – "… You don't have to understand this now, but you will soon."

She nodded and remembered why she was crying. She started again.

"S-S-Sorry m-mister…" – She started, while more tears managed to swell in her eyes – "… M-My f-family a-a-abandoned me… M-My q-quirk…" – She said as more tears came.

He looked at her with understanding: She was abandoned because she had a hideous quirk, or because she was quirkless.

Stain abominated this kind of treatment as well, for he felt the same when he found out his own quirk: Bloodcurdle. He was treated like he was some kind of monster at that time.

"Don't worry child. The only opinion that matters about your own quirk is yours. If they abandoned you because of something as superficial as this… They are undeserving of your love." – He said, making the child stop to cry.

She looked at him like he was some kind of hero.

"T-Thank you m-mister!" – She said while she wiped her tears

After that, she stood up and hugged him.

"Y-You're my hero!" – She said, startling him.

He never thought it was possible for him to be called that.

"Thank you."

After that, he left the child at the police station and disappeared.

Since that day she waited for the name 'Hero-Killer' to show up on the news, or any place really.

…

' _Why? I wanted to find him, but he got captured. I wanted to follow his legacy, but he never was with them…'_ – Himiko thought while hiding more.

After that, she went outside and started to walk. She needed fresh air.

' _Maybe I'll stick with them before I do anything else…'_ – She thought while feeling the breeze of the nearby park she went to.

'… _I want to know more of the green-haired boy… Izuku.'_

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share t with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	4. Vol1 - Feeling

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – Long chapter INCOMING!**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 3** \- Feeling

After Toga realized what she wanted to do, which was to pretend not to know anything, and get to know the green-haired boy – Whom she grew very interested in, curiosity being one of the two reasons. The other reason is still unknown to her – She began to go back to the hideout.

She was happily strolling through the streets, going back calmly to the base. Suddenly, she bumped into a person. He was part of a group of three generic-looking thugs.

He looked at her while his face switched from anger to joy.

"Oi. You bumped on me, but 'cuz I'm a nice guy, I'll let it slide if you hang out with us…" – The 'Leader', or so to speak, said to Toga, as her face lit up.

' _Maybe I can have some fun with them? I wonder if blood will make them more friendly though…'_ – She thought, and quickly smiled.

"Sure~!" – Himiko said in a cheery voice, as they led her to an alley.

When they arrived there, Toga looked around to see if anyone was there, and after confirming that no witnesses would appear, she quickly pulled her knifes and kicked one of the three, surprising him. Toga wasn't one to have much strength, but her speed surely compensated.

They looked at her, but she was already jumping on another one, and stuck her knife on his left leg, making him fall on the ground.

The other thug tried to attack her, but she quickly threw her knife upwards, grabbed the wrist of the punch he was trying to land on her, and with the other knife she stabbed the back of his knee.

'Two down… One left~!' – She thought cheerily, and the knife landed on the ground, between the one that fell's legs. That would – and did – make any man cringe.

After that, the other tried to run.

"Aww~! Don't be such a meanie~!" – She said, making him run faster…

But she was even quicker, kicking the bottom of his back, making him fall. She landed with a backflip.

"Now… Let me do some artwork~!" – She said creepily, scaring the others.

I will spare you the details… You already know what happened, don't you?

"Phew~! I could be the new Pablo Picasso!" – She said, admiring her 'work'.

After that, she left the alleyway and went back home.

Arriving there, Kurogiri looked at her. He was doing the dishes.

"Welcome back. If I may ask… Where did you go?" – He asked the bloody Toga, wiping the water from one of the glass cups.

"I made art~!" – She said that which made Kurogiri nod in understanding.

After that, he picked another glass cup and cleaned it.

"… We are going to look into more memories from Midoriya. Clean yourself, and be there in one hour." – He said, gaining a happy nod from her.

' _Yay! More time to know Izuku!'_ – She thought to herself.

For Toga, Izuku was something new. Why? She didn't feel the need to make him bleed. The green-haired boy made Toga feel something new as if she didn't need to fix anything from him.

' _I wonder what else I will discover from him? Must be interesting~!'_ – She thought while strolling happily to her room.

After taking a bath, Toga went to where Izuku was held captive.

' _20 more minutes until they arrive. I may as well look at him~! '_ – Himiko thought happily as she went closer to the green-haired boy.

As Toga approached him, she noticed that he was mouthing something, and from curiosity, she drew even closer to him.

"M-Mom… K-Katsudon…" – He weakly said.

Izuku was, in fact, hungry, and now wishing for his mother to make his favorite food: a Katsudon.

Toga noticed that.

' _Maybe later I can… Wait, why am I thinking of giving him more food? … Whatever._ ' – She thought, giving up in arguing with herself.

After that, she heard the door opening and moved away from Izuku.

"Oh? Here early, Toga?" – Said a man with a reddish-black vest.

She looked at him.

"Yup~! I kinda finished early, so I came here~!" – She said with her usual cheery tone.

And so, Sensei looked at her and drifted back to his train of thoughts.

' _I have my suspicions about the boy's quirk… It's a shame that I can't control when we are visiting his memories, though it seems to be advancing in a linear way.'_ – He pondered while looking at the boy – _'I could simply take his power, but I need all the information I can get, and making someone as dumb as Nomu is NOT going to help.'_ – He finished, nodding mentally to himself.

After a while, Dabi, Kurogiri, and Shigaraki arrived.

"Let's get this over with quickly… I want to sleep more…" – Dabi said with his usual behavior.

Kurogiri eye-rolled mentally with that comment.

' _How is someone so childish here? Oh yeah, it was Sensei's decision…'_ – He answered himself.

"Enough. Let's start." – Sensei said while going to Izuku. Everyone else followed him.

And so, Sensei touched his chin with his right hand and his forehead with his left hand.

" **Scavenge.** " – He said, making Izuku's eyes and mouth glow white.

The whole place was enveloped in a white void.

The white void started to transform into a street. They were beside a small tunnel, and a certain green-haired boy appeared with a gloomy expression.

He stopped at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Well… Gotta cheer up! I won't become a hero if I stay like this!" – Izuku said while lifting the notebook that was exploded recently by Bakugo – "HA! HA! HA! HA!" – Izuku tried to imitate All Might's laugh, gaining a chuckle from Toga.

To everyone's surprise, Izuku was caught by a sludge villain.

"A medium-sized invisible cloak…" – He said while jumping at the running Izuku and trying to asphyxiate him – "Thank you… You're… My **Hero** " – The villain said, while Izuku was struggling and trying to catch the villain, but to no avail – "You can't catch me, I'm fluid!" – The villain laughed.

Izuku was losing oxygen and his conscience.

Toga looked at the villain with murderous intent.

The other ones from the League of Villains were just watching silently. Shigaraki was even grinning sometimes.

" **DON'T WORRY, YOUNG MAN.** " – Said a well-known voice – " **FOR I AM HERE!** " – He finished.

And then he pulled his arm back.

"Texas… **SMASH!** " – He said while punching the air, making enough wind pressure to save the kid.

And so Izuku was rendered unconscious, and the scenario switched back to the white void.

' _This may confirm it, but I will get more information.'_ – Sensei thought.

And so the scenario began to change again. It was now on top of a building, while All Might was in his buffed form looking the opposite way from Izuku.

The green-haired boy looked troubled and was hesitant. But he mustered the courage he needed.

"A-All Might… Even though I am Q-Quirkless, can I become a h-hero?" – The boy asked while closing his eyes.

All Might looked back at him and was about to say something, only to feel steam coming out of him, and blood starting to swell in his mouth.

Izuku was mumbling now, and Toga actually thought that habit of his is pretty cute. She quickly paid attention to All Might when he started to expel steam off his body.

And there stood a skinny version of All Might.

Izuku was shocked and screamed 'A fake? Uh, where, how and when?'.

All Might then started to explain everything to Izuku.

"… Pros risk their lives every day, so I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero without a quirk'… I'm sorry." – All Might finished the explanation with this, making Izuku shocked.

Toga was angry at All Might for outshining Izuku's dream, but needed to control it in front of her "comrades". It was not being easy for our Toga.

And then All Might left.

The place was transforming into that white void again.

"Ohoho~? All Might shooting down a kid?" – Shigaraki said, laughing and scowling.

"That was… unexpected." – Kurogiri said.

Dabi was just smiling the whole time.

And Toga… You already know how much she had to suppress.

Sensei simply started.

The scenario started to change into a couple of burning buildings, screaming people and heroes trying to fight a villain.

It was the sludge villain, and he had a hostage.

Izuku was seen in the middle of the crowd, with hands over his mouth. Something started to echo throughout the heads of the spectators.

' _It's my fault… If I hadn't followed All Might and asked that stupid question… This wouldn't happen…'_

They recognized that voice as Izuku's.

The spectators looked at the sludge villain and noticed who was being the hostage. They saw it was the kid who bullied Izuku, and now he had pleading-for-help eyes.

They looked over to Izuku, hearing quick running steps.

' _Why are you going?!'_ – Toga thought to herself seeing the green-haired boy run into the flames.

The spectators were following Izuku as he ran.

The flames enveloping him, the fear in his eyes… So why? Why did he go? Why save that bully?

Those are questions that floated through the minds of the villains who were watching the whole thing.

Suddenly they saw Izuku pick up his bag, spinning and throwing it at the Sludge Villain's eye. Izuku was now close to the villain and started to try and grab him but to no avail.

' _Why? You know you can't do it.'_

' _Him? He is just a useless DEKU!'_

' _He… is quirkless.'_

' _I cannot simply say 'You can become a hero without a quirk'.'_

' _HAHAHA! MIDORIYA? He is QUIRKLESS!'_

' _Useless.'_

' _Weak.'_

' _Don't try.'_

' _Stop.'_

' _You can't achieve it.'_

' _Just give up.'_

' _Why do you do this?'_

With each phrase that came, Izuku was cut deeply. The villains that were watching this could hear those voices.

Bakugo's mouth was released, and he looked at Midoriya.

"WHY?" – He simply asked.

Izuku stopped trying to grab the villain, and looked downwards, tears falling down from his face.

" **Because you looked like you needed help!** " – Izuku answered. Bakugo looked shocked.

Toga looked at that and had goosebumps.

After that, the villain tried to slam his fist onto Izuku, but a sudden blur appeared, blocking the attack. He grabbed Izuku by the arm.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" – He said as Izuku tried to figure out who he is in the middle of the smoke caused by the explosion that the villain used from Bakugo – "Even though I admonished you, I didn't put what I said into practice." – He said, pushing the Villain's hand back – **"Pros are always risking their lives. DETROIT SMASH!"**

Now the villain exploded into small pieces of sludge, the wind pressure of that punch made rain, and the scenario turned into a white void.

"Stupid. Even though he was bullied by that brat… He should've let him die." – Shigaraki coldly said.

"Agreed." – Dabi said something for the first time in a long time.

"Yes." – Kurogiri agreed.

' _That reminded me of my little brother… Nostalgia sure is nice.'_ – Sensei thought about his deceased little brother. He had the same justice sense.

' _He saved him? Izuku is way nicer than anyone I've met since Stain…'_ – Toga thought to herself, pondering at why Izuku saved him.

And so, the background changed again.

It was now in the streets, the sunset's color was hitting the entire place. Izuku could be found walking sadly through the streets.

"I thank All Might… Now I can think realistically about my… future…" – Izuku said to no one in particular.

' _You can become a hero!'_ – Toga was cheering him up inside her mind. She didn't know why, but she really wanted to say that to him. She felt it was necessary to cheer him up, something that she never tried to do with anyone.

Bakugo came running towards Izuku, and stopped behind him, catching his breath.

"Oi, nerd. I did NOT ask for your help. You did NOT save me, YOU UNDERSTAND!?" – Bakugo demanded Izuku.

Midoriya looked blankly at Katsuki's eyes, and he left, taking that as a yes.

After he left, Midoriya was going home, but suddenly a figure appeared.

"I AM HERE!" – The figure said, as his buffed form disappeared, revealing a skeletal figure with blond hair, and he was bleeding from his mouth.

"A-All Might? Weren't you covered by the media, like, ten minutes ago?" – Izuku asked him in disbelief.

"I am All Might after all… Now I am here for another matter." – He said to Izuku.

' _What is it, you fake hero? You SHOT HIM DOWN!'_ – Toga attacked All Might inside her head.

All Might looked at the kid in front of him.

"I actually came here with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion…" – The skeletal All Might said – "If you hadn't been there. If you hadn't told me about your life, I could turn into an old man with only talk, and no actions. Thank you." – All Might sincerely thanked the kid, who was now stuttering from shock.

" _Now you say sorry, huh?'_ – Himiko thought, still angry at All Might.

He looked at Izuku with a serious look.

"I am here to correct myself. I shouldn't have shot you down, and because of you, I remembered that pro heroes risk their lives, being selfless. And you've done that." – He took a breath – "Izuku. **You can become a hero.** "

Izuku wasn't believing what he heard. He kneeled on the ground, tears welling in his eyes. His emotions were overflowing.

Something he longed to hear since the beginning: _'You can become a hero'_. Simple 5 words.

He started to cry.

Someone believed in him.

And that someone is his idol…

While he was crying, Toga discretely shed a tear of joy.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share t with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	5. Vol1 - Approval

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 4** \- Approval

They just left the memory void. Sensei had now an answer.

' _That sums it all up… I don't need him anymore.'_ – He nodded mentally to himself.

"Everyone." – He called all of the Villain Alliance.

They all gathered in front of him.

"I got all the information we need. Tomorrow I am taking his quirk and turning him into a Nomu… It may cause psychological terror to U.A, and it will work to our advantage." – Sensei said.

Toga looked at them. She had to keep her image, but there was something bugging her deep inside… She didn't feel good about him becoming an irrational creature whose purpose was killing.

She didn't understand it. It was something new to her.

And so she found a solution.

' _Maybe if I spend some time with him, I can settle this in my mind? I will try.'_ – She thought.

And so, they went to their separate places.

It was now midnight. Toga left her room stealthily, going to where Izuku was held captive.

She got to the kitchen first, so she could get the Katsudon-flavoured snacks she bought after coming back from the memory void.

After she grabbed it, she swiftly and quietly went to where Izuku was.

' _How am I able to get here so easily? I thought I'd have to go through 35 chapters of stealth, trying to get to him… Whatever.'_ – She remarked, breaking my precious 4th wall… I'll have to fix it now.

And so she sat beside him and nudged him gently.

He woke up, tired.

"Um… H-Hey…" – He said in a soft voice while looking at her, his face tired, but still kept a small smile.

' _How could someone smile in a situation like this?'_ – She pondered.

"Hello~! I am now going to feed you some Katsudon snacks I bought." – She said cheerily, but still not loud enough to cause problems.

His smile grew a little more, as he looked excited.

"T-Thanks…" – He thanked her – "… Though… Wouldn't you get in… trouble?" - He asked her, while she looked at him a bit confused – "I mean… I asked this before, but… Why're you doing this?" – He finally asked her, while having a curious look.

She pondered a for a bit.

"I don't know~!" – She answered. He looked at her, still dumbfounded at that – "But… I'm thinking about it~!" – She said as if she just answered herself… She actually did, didn't she?

He looked at her, baffled, still not believing that the 'enemy' was giving him food...

And so, she picked a Katsudon-flavoured snack and fed some to him.

While she was feeding him, suddenly he started to shake, his eyes heavy and body in pain.

"Urgh!" – He almost screamed but contained it for their sake.

She looked at him, worried.

And suddenly, his mouth and eyes turned white, engulfing them.

Toga found herself in the same white void she was when looking at his memories.

The whole place started to rebuild itself, it was now an alley. She saw a blueish-black haired boy with a mechanical suit, and he was on the ground, looking at another figure that was above him. He was being pinned down by the said figure with a katana on his shoulder.

"Hero Killer… I WILL AVENGE MY BROTHER!" – The blue-haired boy said – "He was a hero who led and saved MANY! THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO CRUSH HIM! HE WAS AN EXCELLENT HERO WHO GAVE ME A DREAM!'

Toga recognized that and took another look at the man that was pinning down the boy. She recognized him as Stain.

' _Stainy!'_ – She thought happily.

Stain looked at the kid he was pinning and shook his head in disapproval.

"Save him first." – He said pointing at the hero behind him. The hero was unconscious.

"…" – Iida was silent.

Stain retrieved his katana, licked the blood out of it, making the boy paralyzed and was about to finish him.

" **SMASH!** " – A figure said, jumping and punching Stain.

He landed safely beside the blue-haired boy.

"Iida, can you move?" – The figure said as Toga recognized him as Izuku.

Stain looked at him.

"Iida, let's go to the other street. We need the help of the pros." – Izuku said, not breaking eye-contact with Stain.

Iida looked at Izuku.

"Since he cut me with his katana… I think it's his quirk…" – Iida said as he realized – "Midoriya-san, this has nothing to do with you! Just go! Don't get involved!" – Iida said as Izuku looked back at him.

"Iida…" – Izuku said.

"If you battle me… It's evident that the weaker will be curdled." – He said, putting pressure on Izuku.

Izuku looked at him, and… Smiled.

"You know… According to All Might, meddling when you don't have to is the essence of being a hero." – Izuku said taking a stance.

"He may be a true hero if he lives up to what he says." – Stain mumbled to himself, but Toga – who was beside him – heard it.

After that, Izuku activated Full Cowl 5% and ran at Stain.

He swung his Katana, hitting Izuku…

Or that's what should've happened, but he ducked under Stain, put both of his hands on the ground, spun around, and hit Stain on the back with his right leg.

After he landed, Izuku jumped on Stain, only to be met with a Katana to his left side.

With his reflexes, he punched the air at his left, thrusting him away from the katana. It scratched Izuku.

Stain licked the blood, and Izuku was now paralyzed.

After that, the Hero Killer picked a knife and was about to hit Izuku, but a streak of fire blocked him.

"Good grief. Next time you do something like that, be sure to specify." – Said a figure with bi-colored hair.

"T-Todoroki-kun…" – Izuku said, still trying to move.

Stain looked at him.

"Another kid? Seriously?" – He retorted to no one in particular, only to be met with spikes of ice.

And so, the battle was fierce…

But the kids won. Stain fell on the ground and was almost unconscious.

She was confused, trying to know who to root for. Torn apart by her Inspiration and Idol, and a boy who piqued her utmost interest.

She was beside Stain and heard him muttering.

"This kid… I feel like if there were more of him, the world would be a much better place… He is really a true aspiring hero…" – He muttered, before falling unconscious.

Toga heard Stain approve of Izuku. She felt like she found her way out…

She felt like she had to save that boy.

The boy that Stain approved.

Toga left the void, looking at Izuku. He was unconscious.

Her face wearing a smile, and her permanent lovestruck face on – like always.

' _I need to save him… If I do, I can follow Stain's path.'_ – She thought.

Suddenly, she started to remember somethings that she never wanted to remember again. She felt sadness.

…

It was some months after her first encounter with Stain. She found herself a new home, being adopted.

But… It wasn't as good as it seemed.

She was physically and verbally abused, being punched, kicked and ignored.

This, alongside her biological parents' neglection, started to… break her.

She started to get more psychotic at each day that passes, she started to like blood when it came from her, so she started to wonder…

' _Will they be more loving if I cover them in blood? I mean, blood is my friend…'_ – She said, smiling psychotically.

On a certain day, her 'dad' came home and started the usual. He started to abuse her verbally, following it with a slap on the head… repeatedly.

' _Come on, make them bleed~!'_ – Said a voice that resembled hers.

' _But… They're my family…'_ – Toga answered in her head.

' _No, they aren't. They mistreat you, punch you, curse you and you're just going to take it?'_ – The voice said as Toga received another slap.

' _But-'_ – Toga started, only to be interrupted by her 'dad' talking.

"It was the best thing to adopt you!" – He started, making Toga a little happier – "… We got a personal problem-holder who we can vent our frustrations on!" – He said to her, making her face contort in disgust and anger. He didn't, however, see it yet.

' _Yeah… I am glad the police or any kind of government force discovered our villainhood… If they discover we are the villain duo that made the massacre in Shizuoka Prefecture, I can only wonder.'_ – He thought.

Her face transformed into a lovestruck smile, that passed the feeling of… psychopathy.

She ran to the kitchen and got a knife.

Her 'father' followed her.

"Oi. Come back here, brat." – He said, only to be met with a knife in the guts.

He tried to hold her, but she was way too quick, and sliced his throat, making blood come out.

' _Yes~! They deserve it.'_ – The voice said in her head.

She was grinning even more.

After that, she heard steps and saw her 'mother' there.

She tried to rush at Toga, only to be met with a knife that was thrown at her neck, killing instantly.

The whole place was covered in blood.

' _Beautiful~!'_ – She thought. The voice was merging with her personality by each second.

After that, she ran away, and now, Toga had a twisted personality.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	6. Vol1 - Betrayal

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

 **Chapter 5** \- Betrayal

Toga snapped out of that flashback and looked at Izuku.

' _I have to think of something!'_ – She tries to think of a plan to run away with Midoriya – _'Oh… If I remember correctly, Kurogiri has the keys… Maybe in his room?'_ – She nodded mentally.

After that, she stealthily walks to Kurogiri's room. Luckily for her, Sensei and Kurogiri were now with the 'Doctor', so that Sensei could heal himself, and Kurogiri assist.

' _It looks like it hasn't been used that whole lot…'_ – She thinks to herself while looking at the door of Kurogiri's room.

Well, Kurogiri has teleportation powers, so… Unnecessary?

She opens the door slowly and sees that he is in fact not there. After that, she walks towards the drawers and possible places where the keys should be.

She opens several places but to no avail.

After a bit, she finds a suspicious box inside a hidden place in the wardrobe.

' _I wonder what's inside~!'_ – She happily thought to herself, while she opens without effort.

She saw a syringe, labeled: _'Experimental Quirk'_ , and being the good Toga she is, she picked it up.

And so, after a while, she found the keys.

Toga was now beside Deku, as he was still unconscious.

"Now it's time to go~!" – She mumbled happily as she unlocked Izuku's chains. She tried to pick him up, but couldn't for he was too heavy.

'Crap… Didn't think about that. Whatever, I'll improv~. ' – She thought.

Suddenly, she feels like she's being watched, and with her impeccable intuition, she lunged at Izuku and dodged with him a streak of Black Flames that was about to hit them.

Dabi. The angsty teen was trying to shoot them with his quirk, and behind him was Shigaraki.

"Great! Now we have to deal with betrayal without them…" – Shigaraki retorted to no one in particular – "Dabi, go for Toga. I'll go for the corpse." – Shigaraki orders and Toga was now in a pinch.

Even if she is the agilest out of the three, she couldn't even compete in strength, her quirk is not useful in this situation, and she is not even wearing her gear, which she forgot.

But she has to do it.

For she wants to see blood.

For she wants to follow and to be Mr. Stainy.

For she wants to save Deku.

…

Toga gets her pocket-knife, and runs strategically around them, dodging the attacks. She doesn't have a plan, but her intuition is extremely good.

Shigaraki was a close-ranged combat guy, but even so, he doesn't know any kind of martial arts. His quirk – for him – should do the trick in ANY situation. That comes from his spoiled-brat attitude.

Dabi was mid to long-ranged, but he also knew some tricks to use in close-ranged combat, however, it would cost him more skin to patch.

And so, Dabi shoots a barrier of black fire to block Toga's view and sent another blast from the other direction.

Toga's intuition, however, told her to duck. She did it and escaped the blast, and saw that Dabi didn't notice her escape, so she used this opening.

She ran towards Dabi quickly and placed her knife close to his throat.

He, however, was backed up by Shigaraki, who waited for the right moment to lunge at her.

She noticed this and jumped out of the way. Dabi knew she was going to do that and threw a streak of black fire upwards, not hitting Toga. Shigaraki also knew it, so he stopped before hitting Dabi.

"Missed~?" – She provokes him, only for her intuition to tell her to dodge.

Behind her was a wall of black fire, and she dodged it… but not completely.

"Gwah!" – She yelps in pain.

Part of her arm was burnt, and it was super painful. It was hard to move, due to it.

Izuku woke up from that yelp.

' _Uh… What's happen-'_ – His trail of thought stopped when he saw what was happening.

He saw Toga burnt and Shigaraki and Dabi fighting against her. He was confused about why that was happening but understood once he looked down.

He saw that he was free. At this point, it hit him:

' _Toga saved me…'_ – He thought

He couldn't let the one that was helping him die. He wasn't going to.

He was filled with something different other than the need to save… Rage.

Toga in a burnt state made him angry.

And so, he activated his Full Cowl at 10%, something that he hadn't tested before.

It was painful, but he had to endure it.

After activating it, he leaped towards Shigaraki, who was about to finish Toga, and Midoriya was about to punch him, only to be met with a wall of black fire.

He quickly dodged it by punching the air to his side, thrusting him out of its range.

After that, he ran towards Shigaraki.

Feeling that he wouldn't be able to reach him with the black-flames attacking him, he punched the ground, making a small crater and throwing a small rock upwards.

He picked the rock, aimed it at Shigaraki, and threw it at 10%. It hit Shigaraki's back, making him stumble and stopping in his tracks.

"Who interrupted?" – He said, looking back towards the thrower of the rock – "You? Please. You were knocked out easily by a brainless creature, and with us, it will be no different." – Shigaraki provoked Izuku.

Izuku knew that a little more anger would make him unstable, and he wouldn't be able to use it as fuel, so he kept his calm.

And so, Dabi charged Izuku with a barrage of black fire, shooting quickly, trying to distract him.

But Izuku already saw through that plan, for he felt like the barrage of fire had less damage.

And so, he lunged towards Dabi, catching him off-guard.

' _Guess I'll have to use it…'_ – Dabi thought unhappily.

And so, Dabi was covered in black flames.

He used the flames as a thruster and lunged at Izuku, burning his chest.

"GWAH!" – Izuku screamed in pain.

"IZUKU!" – She screamed without even realizing.

Toga screamed, even not knowing why.

She felt sad for this boy's arm. It was even more burnt than hers!

But she felt even sadder about the fact that he was hurting, though she didn't notice it yet.

He now knew that he couldn't even do anything against them, but he had to.

He knew that he was not strong enough.

He knew that even if he used 100%, it would be dodged.

He knew that Toga was in danger.

And then, something flashed his mind:

He remembered a certain syringe that he saw dropped on the floor while fighting Dabi. He had to find it, or else they would die.

And so, he activated Full Cowl again and started to dodge and run while searching for the syringe.

He found it after a minute or so and picked it up.

' _Experimental Quirk? I have no other choice.'_ – He thought, aiming the syringe at the side of his shoulder.

' _I need to save us. I have to.'_

' _I will save us.'_

' _It's now or never…'_

He thought those things in the blink of an eye and penetrated the syringe's needle in the side of his shoulder.

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	7. Vol1 - Escape

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 6** \- Escape

Izuku picked the the Syringe quickly, dodging the enemy's attacks. He successfully does so.

After that, he crouches to dodge a streak of fire and aims the needle at his shoulder.

' _It's now or never!'_ – He decides, not having any other choice.

If he used a 100% of his power, Toga with her burnt arm wouldn't be able to help him, and he would probably miss. It was the best decision possible at the time.

He pierces his shoulder with the needle and starts to wince in pain.

' _IT HURTS!'_ – Izuku thought while groaning.

Dabi looked at him.

' _My chance!'_ – He thought while grinning.

And so he shot a barrage of fireballs at Izuku, hitting and burning him…

Or that's what should've happened, but-

" **SMASH!** " – Izuku screamed while punching the barrage, dissipating everything.

Dabi was almost sent flying, but he held onto the table.

And a huge mist cloud appeared, concealing everything that was inside it.

Suddenly, Midoriya flicked his finger, making a strong wind pressure and dissipating the smoke. The top of his U.A uniform was ripped off, leaving some small pieces hanging here and there. The arm he used to punch, and the fingers he used to flick were red and broken, but Izuku's face remained composed and calm as if he wasn't feeling any pain.

Toga looked at him, and even though she was in pain from her burnt, she blushed.

' _I never thought he was going to be so… built…'_ – She thought, with her permanent love-struck face getting bigger.

And so, Izuku didn't waste a second. He rolled his arms backward, charging the attack, and punched the villains, exploding the place's walls and sending them very far away. He made a way out of there.

When he did that, he moved so fast to Toga, that one could think he teleported.

And so, he picked her up bridal style and ran at the same speed out of the place. She was blushing – more than usual -, and looking at his green eyes and smiling, almost forgetting the pain.

After a minute or so, Izuku was already in the middle of the streets, searching his way back to U.A. He slowed down, enough not to tire him completely.

Unknownst to him, when he was running through the streets, the girls were looking at him blushing.

Toga was hissing at them, and Izuku looked at her sometimes, very confused.

…

After running for some time, searching his way back to U.A, he found some of his classmates in their hero costumes, looking as if they are searching for something – or someone, which they are.

Izuku poked the back of one of his classmates. He had a square-ish face, blue hair and was using glasses.

The boy looked behind him, and his eyes went wide after he saw who poked him-

The sone they were searching for… Izuku Midoriya.

"M-Midoriya-san!" – He said, still not believing.

Izuku nodded.

"Please take her to the nursery… She helped to leave. I'll explain later." – He said with a serious tone.

"O-Ok." – Iida said, still baffled at his sudden appearance.

And then, he looked at the girl, noticing her burnt arm.

Izuku gently placed her onto the ground, and then-

"GWAAAAAAAAAAH!" – Izuku screamed from the top of his lungs, falling to the ground unconscious.

Izuku laid there, and Iida called his classmates and teachers.

…

After a couple of minutes, they arrived and carried Midoriya to the nursery. Toga was being helped to walk, for she was still conscious.

She was looking at Izuku with a worried face, but with her everlasting blush still there.

"So…?" – All Might started to talk. He was carrying Izuku, and another hero was helping Toga to walk.

"Himiko Toga~!" – She answered.

"Toga-san… What happened to you and Midoriya?" – He asked her.

"Oh~!" – She starts – "So basically we kidnapped him." – She bluntly said, earning confuse and some angry gazes at her.

"Kidnapped?! So why did I hear that you helped him?" – All Might asked, genuinely curious, but still wary of her.

"I wanted to… I found him very interesting~! After looking at his memories, they decided to turn him into one of… those things. I didn't want that, so I helped him out, earning this burn in the process." – She answered pointing at her burnt arm, as All Might looked at her even more confused.

' _Memories? I will ask Young MIdoriya when he wakes up… I'll ask Recovery Girl and another pro to keep an eye on her… I wanted to, but I can't keep this buffed form for long…'_ – All Might thought.

After that, the students that were there looked at Izuku with relief, seeing that their friend is alive.

…

Meanwhile, in a certain destroyed bar…

"Ugh… What the HELL! HE CHEATED!" – Screamed a blue-ish haired teenager.

The other one, that had purple stitches around his body, looked at him.

"Stop with the cheap game references Shigaraki… And yeah, I don't know what happened either." – He answered composedly.

Tomura sighed.

"We have to call Sensei and Kurogiri… They will scold us SO HARD… sometimes Blackmist acts like a mother." – Shigaraki said.

"Even if I hate to… I have to agree…" – Dabi said.

…

It was morning, the sun was invading the windows and filling the Nursery with yellow.

A certain green-haired boy was sleeping soundly, resting from everything that happened last night.

The sun was licking his face, making his green hair shine, highlighting his features.

Beside him, in another bed, was laying down a girl with messy buns, and an uneven hime-cut was staring at that boy. Her face was wearing an everlasting lovestruck face.

The sun was highlighting her amber eyes and the two strands of her that were falling down on her face. She was smiling at the boy.

' _He is so cute when sleeping~ …'_ – She thought to herself as her blush grew.

Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He rubbed his eyes in a cute manner and yawned softly. The sun was shining through his hair, and when he opened his Emerald-green eyes, they started to shine with the sun.

' _CUTENESS OVERLOAD!'_ – Toga was having a brain-glitch.

He looked at her direction and smiled.

"Morning Toga…" – He said, still sleepy.

"Mornin' ~!" – She answered happily.

Toga and Izuku's burns and bruises were healed by Recovery Girl, so Toga slept from tiredness, and Izuku kept unconscious.

"You okay?" – Izuku asked, worried for her.

Midoriya grew fond of her, for she didn't torture him, instead, she fed him and took care of him.

"Yeah, thanks to you~!" – She replied, smiling a lot.

Izuku noticed her lovestruck face and remembered that she always had that, so he shrugged it off.

And so, the door was heard opening, revealing a small and old woman. She had a hero costume and a helmet that covered the back and sides of her head, holding a visor in front of her eyes. Her costume resembled a doctor and had red, pink and yellow highlights here and there.

"Recovery Girl!" – Izuku called her, signaling that they were awake.

She looked at the boy.

"Hello, Midoriya! … I have some things to tell you." – She answered, and announced.

He looked at her confused but nodded.

"And you are…?" – She started, asking her name.

"Himiko Toga~!" – She answered happily.

"Ok… The principal is calling you but before that… Midoriya." – She said, looking at some papers that she was holding.

"Yes?" – He asked her, still curious.

She looked at him and pointed at Toga.

"If it's not about 'that', you can say it." – Izuku answered.

He knew that the villains looked at his memories, but not that all of them did. So he didn't know if she did, in fact, look at his memories. Better safe than sorry.

"Ok… So I made some check-ups on you, and I discovered that…" – She started.

Izuku looked at her, concerned and curious.

"You have another quirk." – She said.

Izuku remembered that he injected a syringe on him and that it said: 'Experimental Quirk'.

' _I wonder what is my new Quirk…'_ – Izuku pondered to himself.

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	8. Vol1 - Reunion

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **(A/N) – Sorry for not updating!**

 **I'm in my grandma's house, so I can't be on my Laptop all the time for updates…**

 **Also, I take constructive reviews, for I want to hone and improve my skills. (Grammar doesn't count, for I am not a native speaker…)**

" _ **You may never judge one's premise, but how it is executed."**_ **– undefmidi 2017**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 7** – Reunion

Izuku looked at the doctor super-heroine in front of him. She looked old and was short.

Her eyes passed the feeling of security and tenderness, but with a hint of seriousness. She is Recovery Girl, the nurse of the school.

"You have another quirk." – She announced, looking at the green-haired boy.

His face was of surprise but dissipated after remembering the syringe he had to inject himself with.

Looking at the boy and girl, and seeing that they were listening, she continued:

"Your quirk, from my exams, is something of a painkiller." – She explained it with simple terms.

Izuku looked at her, and questions started to surf his mind, though he waited if she was continuing her explanation. His mother taught him to respect when someone's talking.

"… Basically, if you receive any kind of pain when the quirk is activated, you won't feel pain or any hinder with your movements… The drawback is scary though… It makes the pain come all at once after it deactivates." – She continued, her voice getting more worried at each word that left her mouth.

Izuku's mouth was agape.

"S-So… Do you know how much time it can be activated continuously?" – Izuku worriedly questioned her.

She shook her head, signaling no while saying:

"Unfortunately no… Quirks are things that you discover on your own. All we can do is give the basis…" – She explained.

"Okay… Anything else?" – Izuku looked at her, curious.

"Oh. May I call your classmates and Teacher?" – She asked him, expecting a 'Yes' for an answer.

He looked at her, and back at Toga. She nodded her head, and he decided.

"Ok… Thank you for everything!" – He answered, and as she was leaving, he happily thanked her.

After she left, Izuku looked at Toga.

"Ok… We, mainly you, have a lot of explaining to do…" – He told her.

"Okay, Izu-kun~! " – She happily answered.

Izuku blushed madly from that nickname, which is new to him… He found it very cute. Her way of speaking, that is.

He took a better look at her: Her beautiful amber eyes, glistering with the sun; The messy buns in her head, oddly adding to her appearance; Her canines, which made her cuter in Izuku's eyes, And that Lovestruck face she wears all the time.

His blush increased. Midoriya found her very attractive.

…

After some time, Recovery Girl entered the room, and behind her entered Izuku's classmates, Aizawa and All Might.

When they saw Izuku, they surrounded him, ignoring Toga… for now…

"Are you okay, Midoriya?" – Iida worriedly asked Izuku.

He was seriously worried for his friend and searched for Izuku fiercely along with his classmates.

"Yeah. Thanks to Recovery Girl's healing, and some sleep…" – Izuku answered while smiling.

"I'm sorry, Young Midoriya… We tried to search you… We really did, not even a day of rest…" – All Might spoke, bowing. He was seriously feeling guilty, for he couldn't do anything to find Izuku but still tried.

Izuku looked at his idol and smiled. That smile said 'It's fine', and it was genuine. Izuku didn't – not even for a second – blame any of them. In fact, he was happy because someone tried to help him. All Might raised his head and looked at him.

"No problem, All Might! I know you tried and did your best… A-All of you… T-T-Thank you!" – Izuku stuttered. He was happy, for his classmates and teacher really did care for him…

Bakugo was neutral but did in fact, help in Izuku's search.

And after that, a lot more questions were asked. Izuku answered them all, until-

"What happened, Midoriya?" – Todoroki asked, curious of what happened.

He already knew that Izuku was captured – obviously –, but wanted to know the details.

Todoroki considers Midoiya as a respectable person, and a friend – even though they aren't that close to each other.

And as if it was planned, the door opened, and the principal, Nezu, and some other teachers appeared.

Nezu, who was ahead of them, walked to Izuku.

"Glad to see you're okay… I am sorry for not finding you properly…" – Nezu said, bowing.

Izuku made that same smile he did to All Might. Nezu looked at him and smiled.

' _He really is something else…'_ – Nezu thought to himself.

After that, a woman with the same hair as Izuku appeared. She was short and had a chubby body. Her face had tear stains, and her eyes were swollen. She was worried sick for Izuku, crying and searching for him.

Not one day, she stopped thinking about him. She loved him too much.

"I-I-IZUKU!" – His mother screamed. She was so happy to see her baby alive.

Izuku even left the bed and stood on the ground. He scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"I-I'm here, m-mom…" – Izuku said, closing his eyes and smiling.

She ran towards him and hugged him close, her grip not letting him go.

"I-I was s-so w-worried… I-" – She started, but was interrupted by her own cry.

Izuku returned the hug and smiled.

"It's fine… I'm here…" – He said as he patted her back.

Everyone surrounding them smiled, and some shed silent tears… Bakugo was silent and respected that moment. If he disappeared and reappeared, his mother would smack him a billion times, but she would hug him and cry… She cared for her son as well, even if he is… Bakugo. What mother wouldn't care for her son/daughter?

Toga was observing this moment, and felt two conflicting things…

Happiness, and Jealousy.

…

After some time of hugging, they parted the hug, and Izuku sat on the bed, looking at Nezu.

"Okay… I think we should explain it to you… Also, she-" – Izuku started, looking at Toga – "-Saved me…" – He finished.

Nezu and everyone looked at her.

"She is- I mean, was part of the Villain Alliance… She saved me, almost dying in the process." – Izuku said, smiling gently at her.

She blushed a bit more at that, but because her face is an everlasting blush, nobody noticed.

Nezu smiled as well.

"Okay. Would you like to explain what happened?" – Nezu asked her with a serious, yet gentle expression.

And so, Toga started to explain everything, with Izuku's help.

At some point, they were about to talk about looking at Izuku's memories… Of course, he whispered to Toga to keep his relationship with All Might a secret.

He started to trust her, and she did what he said.

"… So they decided to look at Izuku's memories. They wanted some intel from here…" – Himiko said.

All Might looked worriedly at Izuku, and he made an 'I don't know' face. Midoriya understood All Might's look.

"I have no idea where they looked, and what they looked…" – Izuku said truthfully.

After that, they finished the explanation.

"… Okay, that explains everything… At least everything important…" – Nezu mumbled, laying a hand on his chin – "I know!" – He cheered.

They looked at Nezu, getting curious. Nezu just smiled more.

"Himiko Toga. We think that you did right, but we can't just put 100% of our trust upon you… What do you think of getting freedom, if someone watches you for a limited amount of time until we make a permanent decision?" – The principal suggested, gaining nods from the other teachers.

Even though they were concerned, they knew that it was the best choice available.

Toga looked at him, her smile never leaving her face...

Without saying anything else, she left the bed and walked towards Izuku… She… hugged him?!

"I wanna stay with him…" – Toga said, pulling him closer. She acted like he was her most prized possession.

Everyone's mouth was wide open, and Nezu's face contorted onto a mischevious and evil grin…

"Ok… What about if I enroll you at U.A?" – Nezu bluntly said, gaining shocked looks and some gasps from everyone, except Toga herself.

"WHAAAAAT!?" – Some yelled in unison.

Nezu looked at them – his grin already left.

"I mean, if she enrolls, she would be under supervision, and under one of the safest places here." – Nezu said.

"By safe, you mean that we got invaded?" – A teacher said, gaining some facepalms.

Nezu just shook his head.

"We increased the safety, so don't worry." – He answered confidently.

He turned to Toga and smiled.

"So? Do you want it?" – Nezu asked her.

She looked at them, back at Izuku, and at them again.

"Sure~!" – She answered happily, her eyes closed, and she huddled Izuku closer.

' _She wasn't like this when I was captured! She's way too clingy! … Not that I dislike that or anything…'_ – Izuku thought to himself.

' _All according to Keikaku… The ship has sailed, now I shall upgrade it onto a battleship…'_ – Nezu thought to himself. **(A/N – Keikaku means plan)**

Nezu is a scary shipper. His super-dotted mind helps his ship-creation… He is a dangerous person when it comes to ships…

' _This will be an interesting year…'_ – Izuku and the Principal thought at the same time.

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	9. Vol1 - Bite

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – I am really tired, and had to drink an anti-allergies medication… It makes me sleep!**

 **Sorry if the chapter feels rushed…**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 8** – Bite

Ah~

A normal day of class for heroes in training… And a villain that loves blood.

Toga is currently studying with them, and seats beside Izuku. The principal made it that way, and she ain't complainin'.

The subject is Math, for Izuku's happiness. It's his favorite subject, but Toga has some hardships through it… Like the majority of the population. **(A/N – I love Math!)**

Aizawa is currently teaching. He is – surprisingly – the Math teacher, as much as he is the homeroom teacher.

After some time of the Math class, Himiko looked at Izuku, and her canines started to grow, but not that much. Her quirk – Transform – allows her to replicate anyone's appearance perfectly, as long as she drinks from said person's blood. The amount of blood consumed reflects the amount of time that she can stay in that form.

That quirk came with some 'extras', such as her canines being able to grow, as to make it easier to bite someone, in return making it easier to suck blood; just like a vampire.

' _I want some blood… Izu-kun's blood~!_ ' – Toga wishes dreamily – _'But I don't want to hurt him… for some odd reason…'_ – She contradicts herself.

Himiko doesn't have the _need_ to drink someone's blood, but it is like nectar to her; it's more pleasant to drink than normal drinks. Izuku's blood is oddly attractive to her for some reason, so she wants to try it.

' _Maybe if I use the canines… Yeah, I never tried it before~!'_ – She decides _how_ she is going to get Izuku's blood – _'I know how mosquito bites won't hurt, so it may be just like that~!'_ – Toga adds.

Toga never tried it because she never needed to; by the time she started to use her quirk, she already had the tools to get the blood easier.

But… How is she going to bite Izuku? She also doesn't want to wait until school ends…

And she stopped to pay attention in the class…

Class…

CLASS!

That's it, she'll just ask Izuku to help her in a question, and it will be easier to do it because he sits right next to her!

And now, she just needs to put the plan in action…

…

"Hey, Izu-kun~?" – Toga whispers to Izuku, calling his attention.

He looked at her, curious.

"Yes?"

"I need help… How do I find (Y) here?" – Toga asked him, finding a random question she didn't answer yet.

After hearing that question, he leaned in, looking at the paper; Izuku is a person who likes to help others, and he didn't find it annoying or troublesome. He often helps Uraraka with her English lessons and other students. The class really relies on him, I mean, who could rely on Bakugo? Todoroki has a complicated situation, Iida is way too strict and Yaoyorozu is currently taking care of some relatives who came to her house.

' _Chance!'_ – Toga nodded mentally, deciding to start plan B – B for Blood.

And so she opened her mouth, and like a snake's attack, she quickly started to nibble on the bridge between Izuku's shoulder and his neck.

"FWAH!?" – Izuku was VERY confused and still didn't notice what was happening to him.

Toga started to penetrate his neck with her fangs, but did it carefully, taking care not to hurt him.

At this point, the whole class started to look at them: The Boys were crying tears of blood, and Mineta was almost thrusting at Izuku. The Girls just started to blush, and Aizawa was holding… a smile?

Izuku looked at his shoulder, and after noticing the situation, he started to become a tomato.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAAA!?" – That's what Izuku was saying when he noticed a wild Toga biting his neck. His stuttering didn't have an end.

Aizawa just stood there, looking at them.

' _They are reminding me of… Emi Fukukado… Though she didn't bite me.'_ \- Shota started to think of nostalgic things.

Even though she is Ms. Joke, and she really clings onto Aizawa, he doesn't find her company _that_ much of a nuisance, for some odd reason; she often teases Shota, but he has a bigger patience to her than with others.

After a minute or so, Toga stops the biting and licks her fingers.

"Your blood is good~!" – She exclaims, gaining some inquiring glares from the class.

"Ok, you two. Stop the flirting and pay attention." – Aizawa lightly scolded them, trying not to smile.

' _I guess that woman really did change me, huh?'_ – Shota asked himself mentally.

Izuku was a blushing and stuttering mess after hearing that; Toga's lovestruck face went even redder.

"N-N-No! W-We aren't in that K-kind of relationship yet!" – Izuku blurts out but _accidentally_ adds something.

Toga notices that extra word and her red lovestruck-face got even redder.

"""""YET!?""""" – The entire class asked him.

The green-haired boy realized what he said, and got even more flustered.

"N-N-N-NO! T-That's not W-what I-I m-mean… I-I-I m-mean… UGH!" – Poor boy… Can't even form proper sentences…

As the class was about to surround them both, Aizawa interfered.

" **Shut up…** After class, you bombard him with questions, not now..." – Annoyed, he shut the class up.

And so, with a tomato Izuku, and a thoughtful Toga, the classroom went normally.

…

In the lunch period, Izuku and Toga were surrounded by their classmates, and started to get questions; Mineta asked some questions that… are the kind of questions Mineta would ask.

They answered them truthfully, I mean… Izuku and Toga aren't in a relationship.

Izuku was still flustered by that action, and will continue to be for the rest of the day… It isn't every day you get to be bitten by a girl, right?

After the questions went down, Izuku looked at her.

"U-Um…" – Izuku called her.

"Yeah~?" – She answered cheerfully.

"W-Why d-did you… b-bite me?" – Izuku asked her, curious and flustered.

She searched for the right words.

"Because I wanted to taste your blood~!" – She bluntly said the truth.

The first thing that appeared in Izuku's mind was: 'Is she a vampire?'.

"W-Why?" Izuku asked her, still curious.

"Because I love Blood~!" – She started – "Blood is like a high-class drink for me. I can or not drink it, yet I love to… You're the first I've ever bitten." – She concluded, adding a statement that made Izuku blush.

"O-O-Ok…" – Izuku nodded.

And so, the rest of the class went normally.

…

' _I wonder… Why do I insist on following Stain's steps?'_ – Toga thinks to herself.

The last bell resounded, and everyone started to go home... But Himiko was in thought-land.

' _He just saved me when I was a kid… I wonder why?'_ – Toga starts to question her obsession with Stain's ideology – _'Did I make the right choice when I tried to save him?'_ – She continues her train-of-thought, only to be interrupted by-

"Hey, Himiko-san?" – Izuku called her.

She looked at him, and she saw a green-haired boy that emanated a welcoming radiance, attracting her. She didn't feel the need to hurt or make him bleed, but she wanted his blood. His eyes were glistening with gentleness and worry, his body language was telling that he was being sincere; she started to blush.

"Y-Yeah~?" – Toga answered his call.

"You don't have anywhere to sleep, right?" – Izuku continued, asking her.

She realized that what he is saying is true.

"Oh, yup~!" – She answered cheerfully.

"S-So… In my house, we have a s-spare room…" – Izuku started, only to be interrupted.

"Oh, No problem, I'll go~!" – Himiko answered, making the boy smile.

And so, they walked home together, talking about random things to each other.

…

It was currently night time, Izuku was laying on his bed.

Izuku had introduced Toga to his mother, and when she heard that Himiko was a villain, his mother started to be afraid of her. When he finished explaining, she wasn't _that_ afraid of her anymore.

' _I wonder… Why Himiko-san saved me?'_ – Izuku thought to himself.

Suddenly, he started to get flustered when he thought of her; her amber eyes that you could see yourself in; the messy buns that oddly added to her appearance; those canines that added to her cuteness, and so on… Izuku was flustered just by thinking of her.

' _Why? Why am I feeling like this? It couldn't be… Naw…'_ – Izuku thought, found an answer, but disregarded it.

And then he remembered of his new quirk… Overdrive. He thought this name would fit it perfectly. But… How would he tell his friends and classmates about it?

' _I wonder how I should tell them, and how they'll react to it…'_ – Izuku pondered – _'I wonder what the future has in store…'_.

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	10. Vol1 - Interrogation

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – What kind of speech and thought bubbles you think is best? I may change the last chapter or even all of them depending on your answers…**

 **Also, does my writing feel… mechanical?**

 **I try to convey emotions to my best, but my lack of experience really doesn't help…**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **Chapter 9** – Interrogation

Ah… Another day of class… Or hell for some.

Inside a certain class… * _cough*_ 1-A *cough*… Was a blonde girl with messy buns and an uneven hime-cut. She was absent-mindedly wandering off to who-knows-where, sometimes looking at a certain green-haired boy.

She was really happy, she could be somewhere else! She could try to follow Stain's steps here and not in some shady bar… But… Is that really what she wants? Well, She is unsure herself. Instead of just following Stain's steps – Even if doing it wrong – she is finding herself calmer and… Happier?

Yes, happier. She is happier for a reason that is unknown to her, but something tells her that it is about that green-haired boy.

Interrupting her train of thoughts, someone knocks on the door and opens it – It's Nezu, the principal.

\- Good afternoon! … Aizawa, can I get Toga for a bit? I need to talk to her… – The principal said cheerily.

\- Sure. – Aizawa calmly answers, not really caring.

She is confused but goes anyway.

"Why would he want to talk to me?" Himiko thinks to herself while walking together with Nezu.

\- You may be wondering why I'd want to talk to you, right? – Nezu cheekily says.

"Is he a wizard or something like that!?" Toga retorts to no one in particular.

\- No, I am not. – The principal answers as if he knew what she was thinking.

Toga just stops walking, sweatdropping and scared; the classic anime blue hue on her face.

\- Don't worry, I don't know what you thought but I just read your body language… You know… Have you ever seen Sherlock Holmes? – Nezu explains to her, trying to calm her down.

She nodded slowly, being wary of him.

\- It is just like that… Anyway, I called you because I need to interrogate you. Don't worry, I'm not the bad cop. – He says that chuckling slightly.

"He's a mystery and I feel like not wanting to know more…" Himiko decides.

…

After some time they arrived at the Principal's office.

It was a comfortable but strict place. In there was a table with Nezu's name on it, some props on it and something that looked odd there, such as a pile of mystery books, DVDs, Drama CDs, Mangas and etc.

"Mystery addict." Toga remarked inside her mind.

Nezu could comment but decided not to… He didn't want to scare her off.

\- Well, take a seat. – The principal told her while sitting on his chair.

She sat on a chair and Nezu's expression went from cheerful to serious.

\- So… Toga. Could you tell me why you saved Midoriya? I mean, you could've just stayed there and have minor risks. – Nezu asked seriously.

She looked at him and then looked up, leaning back on the chair, thinking.

\- Well… Let's just say… I did it because I wanted to? – Toga vaguely answered.

Nezu just sighed.

\- Could you be more specific? … We enrolled you here and everything after all. That's what you should do, at least… – He honestly told her.

Well, it's true that they enrolled her there, but that was just something made on the spot. Now he wants to know everything he needs… Nezu doesn't want to endanger his students – more than what they already are – after all.

She looked in the principal's eyes.

\- Ok... I decided to do it for some… trust issues with my… "comrades". – She said, making air quotes on _comrades_.

That is indeed true, but she decided to omit the fact that she wanted to do it to follow Stain's steps… and out of interest.

Nezu analyzed her body language, consulted his intuition and everything that he could use his super-gifted intellect, only to understand that she said the truth.

\- Ok… I will have this as an answer… For now, that is. – Nezu concluded, looking back at her.

Toga nodded.

\- You can go now, thank you for your time… - Nezu told her.

Himiko was about to leave but was interrupted.

\- Oh, Toga? – He called her out.

She looked back at him and asked:

\- What is it, Nezu-san? – She impolitely called him out… Well, it seems that she doesn't have politeness.

He looked at her and smiled… _**Shipping mode activated.**_

\- Stick close to Midoriya… You'll understand once you do it. Well, you're interested in him, aren't you? – The principal

She looked at him.

\- O…k? – She answered him, taking care not to show that she is actually interested in him… But to no avail.

\- Don't think I don't perceive those things… Just take my advice, okay? – He told her, smiling.

She nodded and left.

"This oughta be interesting…" Nezu thought.

…

After that talk with the principal, Toga came back and sat on her table. Well, after what he told her, she started to look – even – more at Izuku, trying to understand what that meant.

And that's how she behaved during all the classes.

Occasionally someone would ask her what she talked to the principal, but she shrugged it off, saying it was nothing.

…

After school, when Izuku was coming back home – with Toga – All Might called him through the phone.

Midoriya accepted the call, and the first thing he heard was-

\- _**I AM HERE THROUGH A PHONE!**_ – All Might did his signature 'I AM HERE' speech.

Izuku cringed because his phone was touching his ear… Well, that happens to anyone, doesn't it?

\- H-Hey, All Might… – Izuku asked him while his ear was still ringing.

"Oh no! I forgot that Toga is here!" Midoriya commented inside his mind.

Izuku looked at Toga and she was looking at him. Her face was saying _'All Might? I wanna know!'_. She was indeed curious about it.

He looked at her and made a 'Later' hand sign. She nodded and Izuku paid back his attention to the call.

\- _Young Midoriya, I need to talk to you… It's about the 'memories' thing you mentioned…_ – All Might cut right to the chase.

\- Ok… Want me to meet you at school? – Izuku whispered through the phone.

All Might was confused by his sudden whispering but decided to shrug it off.

\- _Sure… Talk to you later, Young Midoriya…_ – All Might responded.

After that, Midoriya hung up.

\- Toga… Could you walk home alone today? I'm so sorry, I have some urgent business… – Izuku explained to her.

\- Ok then, cya, Izu-kun~! – Himiko cheerily answered

And then they parted ways with each other.

…

Izuku is currently in the teachers' room, sitting in front of All Might, who heard the whole thing… At least what Izuku knows.

\- I am worried about that, Young Midoriya… They probably know about One for All… – All Might fearfully said.

And oh boy, he was scared right now. Not only the most fearsome opponent knows about Izuku and All Might's connection, but that's not just it… He fears that they know about anything dangerous to know, or even about his students' families.

It is really risky for everyone to stay as it is…

Suddenly, a wild Light Bulb appeared! **(A/N – Som reference here.)**

\- Hey, Young Midoriya? – All Might called him out.

Izuku looked at him, curious.

\- Yes, All Might? – He answered.

\- What do you think about dorms? It's safer for everyone… I mean, we don't know how much they know about anything, so it just may be the safest bet. - All Might suggested.

Izuku's face lit up, and he started to smile.

\- It's actually a great idea! – Midoriya said happily.

\- I will ask the principal as soon as possible… Thanks Midoriya for telling me everything. – All Might thanked Izuku.

\- I did what's supposed to be done, I mean, I was captured wasn't I? – Midoriya answered him.

After that, All Might and Izuku parted ways, and Midoriya got back home.

…

It was now almost time for Izuku to sleep; he was really sleepy. Midoriya turned off the TV and walked over to his room.

He was about to reach for the doorknob but was surprised by a stingy but good feeling on his neck. He looked behind him and saw Toga sucking some blood.

He almost screamed but was able to keep it. He was too tired to deal with it, so he let her do it. She stopped after feeling satisfied. He was a blushing mess while she was doing it, but not at a normal level… He was too tired to make a normal reaction.

\- Delicious blood~! – Toga complimented his… blood.

Izuku just sighed.

\- P-Please doesn't do it anymore… – He pleaded her.

She put her tongue out and did a cheeky face.

\- Nope, your blood is too good~! I will get that more often… - She said, and mumbled at the end… Izuku heard it though.

He was about to tell her the same thing again, but he was too tired to do so.

\- G'Night, Toga… – Izuku tiredly said.

\- G'Night~! – She answered cheerfully, waving her hand.

After that, he went to sleep… Waiting for the next day…

…

 _ **Thank you for reading this chapter.**_

 _ **If you liked it, please share it with your friends…**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter!**_


	11. Vol2 - Prologue

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – I have a fully fledged story planned for this, so expect a** **real** **story, I mean, a story with actual climax, drama and etc… Don't worry, I won't make this fanfiction turn into a Slice of Life – At least not that much –, for it's not the objective…**

 **That's it, so author out…**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 0** – Prologue

Midoriya, Toga and the class 1-A were having fun and living their lives. Everything was normal, the birds were chirping, singing their melodies to the wild. The sun was setting, leaving the world in an orange–blue–yellow hue: It was now evening.

Unknownst to them, who lived in peace, somewhere far–but not much, a group of people discussed important matters. Every person there had a serious face on.

This group was below the ground, somewhere disguised as an old hut, in the middle of the mountains. The lower-levels were luxurious, with detailed ornaments on the walls and pillars. The ceiling was concave, drawings all over it. It was truly a place befitting of nobility…

But it wasn't nobility who resided there, in fact, it was a group of bandits. Not any bandits, I may add, but a group that fits the title of Mafia.

This group is the fearsome and powerful Hikobare. A mafia that's known for torturing, invading and ruthless crimes. A group that you may–no… That you shouldn't mess with.

Currently, something was concerning the higher-ups of Hikobare. Something that they weren't expecting... Before saying what it is, one thing should be clear:

A member of this group–Called Etsuko Riko–has a rather peculiar, yet dangerous quirk. Clairvoyance – A quirk that allows its user to look at a specific _event_ in the future. The user could search for an event of its choice, such as _When will X person die?_ And it would be answered with a vision of the person… The drawback though, is that the user will lose its sight for a month, and in that period, the user won't be able to use the quirk again. It's basically a double-edged sword.

Even if the quirk has that much of a drawback, Etsuko–the user–utilizes of the quirk really well, helping the group. She has short blue hair that goes to the shoulder, and blue oval markings on her face. She's currently blind, her eyes lost their original blue color. Yes, she used her quirk, but for what? You may ask.

She saw that Hikobare would be destroyed in the hands of a certain Blonde. She wore two messy buns and had an angry face. With the description that they got from Riko, they were able to draw information, and in turn, they found the biggest suspect:

Himiko Toga, 15.

Currently a student at U.A, and formerly a villain. She has psychopathic behavior, and records show that she tortured the victim before killing them, cutting them all over the torso and above. Recently a case of her cutting men in between the legs was shown, but it was a one-time case.

Though… It wasn't any of that that interested them, no. What interested them the most was the _inconsistency_ of the records regarding her quirk. They found some scattered, and too well-hidden to be normal, medical exams of her quirk, and each exam had variations.

Toga's quirk, which was deemed as "Transformation" could be just a façade. _Someone_ protected the information and hid it all. Someone didn't want anybody to know about Himiko's quirk. Who is that person? They don't know… That doesn't matter, for now at least.

The leader of the group – Rei Yuudai decided. They would search for that girl.

Hikobare needed to get that girl, to kill her.

They needed to prevent their own demise,

From the blonde,

From the future.

…

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, though I'm here to say that I have a**_ _ **LOT**_ _ **planned for this story.**_

 _ **A fully fledged and**_ _ **developed**_ _ **story…**_

 _ **Also, I've decided to separate this story into two arcs, or volumes… Possibly more?**_

 _ **Anyhow… Thank you for reading, and I hope you'll like what I have planned…**_

 _ **Share this, please, if you are hyped!**_

 _ **Now, cya in the next chapter!**_


	12. Vol2 - Distress

Author: undefmidi

2017

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Sorry for the LONG wait… I was doing some hard exams, so I couldn't do anything about it…**

 **Also, spot the reference.**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

…

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 1** – Distress

"They attacked us again, huh… It's getting more frequent." – Said a person with a low-pitched and raspy voice.

"Yeah… I wonder if we'll use Etsuko's quirk again?" – A high-pitched voice responded, adding their own question.

"Probably… Let's wait and see." – The raspy voice responded.

Ending their conversation, another figure appeared. A man with flaming messy red hair and a scar along the neck. His eyes were even redder, shining with the well-illuminated room. He wore a black long-sleeves shirt, which had some grey patterns along the forearms. It also had a high collar, hiding his neck. Above the shirt, he wore some small pieces of pitch-black armor, which didn't hinder his movements, allowing for him to fight without restraints. They didn't look heavy at all, but at the touch, you could feel that they were, indeed, heavy. Along with those, he also wore long black trousers, combining with the knee-high combat boots.

 _Intimidating..._ That's one way to describe the aura that he emanated. The room silenced with his presence, not daring to speak without his consent.

Looking from one side of the room to the other, the man continued his way. Arriving there, he was already greeted by who he was searching for.

"Hello, Rei." – Said a sweet, young yet mature, voice of a woman. She had short blue hair that hit her shoulders, and some blue circular patterns across her face, strangely complementing her azure eyes and blue hair.

She wore a white dress with a blue hue, which got along really well with her overall appearance. Her azure eyes shone blue mysteriously.

"Greetings, Riko." – Said Rei, bowing slightly.

"The attacks from Shinodan are getting more frequent recently, haven't they?" – She said, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"Yes, they have…" – Rei responded, looking at the ceiling, pondering about the matter he needs to address… And also about Riko's own safety.

A small, yet noticeable pause ensued. She knew already what he'd have to ask… He was hesitant…

"Could you please…" – He tried, but what he wanted to say didn't come out.

She smiled and walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she hugged him closer.

"Don't worry… It's just a month… I'm also looking for the others, aren't I?" – She said, hugging tighter.

Truth be told, he was really hesitant about asking her to use her quirk. Why? You may ask… Etsuko Riko's quirk is Clairvoyance, a rather unique quirk. It allows its user to look at certain events in the future, such as _"X person's death"_. The quirk will provide the user with a vision containing all the details from that event. It's a really useful quirk… But also inconvenient for the user.

After the usage of said quirk, the user will lose their sight for a whole month, thirty days to be exact, along with the inability of using the quirk during that period…

The thing is that Riko is also an artist, using her sights to paint… Her paintings are appreciated by everyone there… Her alias is "Mirai".

"…" – Rei was silent. He knew her quirk had to be used, as to prevent the fall of their group – Hikobare, as their rival, Shinodan began to attack other HQs from them... But he also wanted her to continue painting. The thing she loved, and…

"Mother can wait for a month… She'd understand…" – Riko said, reassuring him.

… The only thing left to her by her mother before her death. The only way for Etsuko to connect with her mother. Every streak of paint engraved on a blank canvas. Every detail added. Every stroke with the paint-brush… They were her way of talking to her mother.

Without her sights, she couldn't do that.

And Rei knew it.

Rei Yuudai cared for his subordinates, or rather… Companions. He treated each one with respect and also strictness. He was basically a father figure of Hikobare – A group that could be called a mafia. Dangerous, Merciless and could do anything for their objective.

"Let's not delay it, Rei… I'll use it now…" – Riko said, letting go of Rei.

He nodded, grabbing her hand and bringing her to sit on a comfortable-looking chair.

Without uttering a single word, she lifted both of her arms, touching her temples with her index and middle fingers at both sides. A faint azure light shone from her blue patterns, as she closed her eyes.

After a couple of minutes of pure silence and standstill, Etsuko's face could be seen as clearly in distress. Sweat poured down on her face to her cheeks, to her chin, and to the ground. Her eyes shot open. What once was a beautiful azure, was currently a greyish dark blue.

"R-Riko?" – Rei asked, worried.

She didn't move her head, but her mouth moved.

"B-By a blonde girl… Sharp teeth… Bloodlust-filled eyes… Splattered blood… Blood… Blood… Sailor Uniform… Messy pigtails… A green-haired boy… Rei… Hikobare… **destroyed…** " – She said, sweat still pouring down, and her face in despair.

Rei immediately grabbed her hand, and gently caressed it. She desperately clung to it, bringing her head towards his chest. Her eyes still wide-open

"Call Akira. Now! … Everyone search for the descriptions of the girl! Also, search for blood-related quirks. Dangerous ones!" – He said, distressed.

Looking back at Riko, he placed his chin above her head.

"Shh… Don't worry, Ri-chan… I'll protect you… I'll protect everyone…" – Rei said, hugging her closer, not letting go.

She nodded shaking… She must've seen something gruesome.

…

While that happened, the 1-A students were currently having classes. Peacefully, they either listened to what the teacher was saying, or ignored it completely and gave in to their tiredness.

Over the course of a week, Toga had gotten used to the school, as well as the majority of the students. She gained trust from the classmates, and also trusted them. Slowly, she was getting less psychotic, controlling her emotions better… Though she would never get rid of that possessive and passive to aggressive personality. People noticed her change.

Izuku was still trying to get used to his new quirk, Overdrive. A quirk which allowed the user to lose the feeling of "Pain" for a limited period of time. The drawback though was the fact that the pain would come all at once after the effects run out, effectively a double-edged sword.

Things have been looking great for them… But for how long?

 _How long will it last?_

…

 **Thank you for reading, and also sorry for the short chapter… I promise the other chapters will be bigger don't worry… I mean, I DID write a 8k long One Shot about Izuku x Rem (Re:Zero), so it is to be expected…**

 **Also, tomorrow is my Birthday…**

 **By the way… After this volume/book ends, be prepared to ball your eyes out. You'll – Probably – cry.**


	13. Vol2 - Prelude

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Major revamps done in the writing style… I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I was particularly not fond of my old style – It was too flawed. And no, I don't think that the flaws would disappear just by doing this. I actually think that it'd be easier for me to write, and to be more concise while writing.**

 **Please share your thoughts, don't be afraid to show** **constructive criticism** **. I quite enjoy it, knowing that it helps so much.**

 **Also, comment more. I don't mind it… Just don't spam me 600+ messages like some… -_-**

 **You know who you are.**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 2** – Prelude

Izuku Midoriya woke up, preparing himself for another day of school… which he really enjoyed. A new addition to class really spiced things up, and even if that addition was an ex-villain, he could really trust her. She had no reason to help him when he was in that dire situation, knowing that the villains who kidnapped him had already seen his memories… that fact really shook him to the bone – Someone knew about his relationship with All Might, and recently, the boy found himself having a harder time not being en guarde.

Brushing his teeth and shrugging his thoughts aside, he felt someone coming up behind him. "Surprise, Izu-kun~" A sweet girl's voice entered his ears. He finished brushing his teeth and turned back. What the boy saw made his cheeks peach-colored, and he reflexively turned around.

"T-T-Toga, w-what did I tell y-you about using my shirts?" He stammered, instinctively covering his eyes with his hands as extra 'defense'. Toga used an oversized white shirt with an All Might logo stamped in its center. She could've been wearing light pajama shorts, but Izuku would rather not risk it. Her messy bed-hair sprung downwards, giving her a shoulder-long hair with sole strands curling randomly in some sections.

The mischevious girl giggled. "I really like your reactions~ They are so good~!" Utilizing the opportunity given by Izuku opening his eyes and turning in her direction, she spun around. Luckily, she was indeed wearing shorts.

The boy couldn't form words anymore, letting only gibberish squeals surface through his ever-so-red blush.

That morning was indeed, eventful.

* * *

Never in a million years did Izuku think that he would live with a girl – a cute one at that. Sometimes he thought about it, but all that came was… well, nothing. He knew he had offered her a room in his house, but it still didn't click in his mind. Not that it would make a difference, once All Might's request for dorms was accepted. There had no reasons for the principal to refuse it, knowing that it was the actual best option.

With the door creaking open, his thoughts were dispersed. Aizawa, their teacher, had just arrived in the classroom holding some papers, which normally signaled something big. "Sit down, and be quiet" The scruffy teacher tiredly said while standing behind his table. "I have some news for you".

Immediately, the class exploded… but not for long, considering the teacher's fierce glare, that intimidated even the ego-filled Bakugo. Silence filled the room as the teacher looked back at the papers.

"After Midoriya's kidnapping, the school decided to adopt dorms. Your safety will be the top priority here-" He was interrupted by some of his students. A glare solved the issue. "As I was saying, you'll be assigned to dorms. Of course, if your parents send a letter explaining the reason for not allowing you to stay here, you'll be free to go. It is not recommended, however".

Izuku knew this was going to happen since his talk with All Might, and as he glanced at Toga, he noticed an unusual expression. What did it mean? He had no idea. All he knew is that it wasn't a pleasant one… He also felt an aggressive stare at him, thereby assuming it was Bakugo. Who else could it be?

"In three days the dorms will be ready. Until then, notify your parents and get your stuff ready. That is all" The teacher added, now dropping the pack of papers onto the table. After that, homeroom went as normal.

She was bummed out… Even if Toga knew that they were right, she was still upset. I mean, she really liked to tease Izuku and to consume his blood from time to time. His delicious, and sweet blood. If any vampire had a small taste of the green-haired boy's blood, they would be captivated and addicted. And the blonde knew that first-hand, not resisting a small bite from time to time.

But with the dorms, she would not have as many chances to do any of that as she had then. All she could do was internally scowl at the school and silently protest.

 _Riing!_

The school's buzz resounded throughout the school, signaling the long-awaited lunch break.

The blonde decided to follow Izuku and eat with him, but before she approached the boy enough, two figures surrounded him. Iida and Uraraka, his friends. At that moment she hesitated, even being the sociopathic and crazy girl she is…

But who cares? She continued anyway, closing in on Izuku, and booping his neck softly and quietly, earning a cute and small 'eep!' from the boy. He turned around and smiled, even if he was embarrassed… really so…

I mean, who wouldn't be embarrassed by letting such a cute and small sound? Well… the fact that the class looked in his direction didn't help either. "W-What did I tell you about t-teasing me?" He pouted, half playfully, half embarrassed.

The blonde 'vampire' just giggled. "Your reactions are still the best~" She added. Who wouldn't enjoy watching Izuku's embarrassed face and noises? She knew she did, and a lot.

However, for Uraraka and Iida, it was a bit… uncomfortable. Midoriya's former kidnapper was being really close to him. Not that both of the people in-question cared too much about it anyway. Mutual trust was already laced between them. The only ones who didn't actually trust her were the people surrounding them.

"Anyway… Let's go? I think it's pasta today!" Izuku said as Toga's face lit up. Pasta was her favorite food, even more, if it was the tomato sauce one… it reminded her of blood, thereby soothing her.

A strange bond between blood and Toga existed, and it was something she didn't know the reason behind but didn't complain either…

* * *

Rei Yuudai knew he had to do something… It was obvious since Etsuko Riko used Clairvoyant, consequently allowing her to see two individuals – a blonde with two messy pig-tails that wore a sailor uniform, and a green-haired boy with messy hair.

Luckily, or not, for him, he knew a lot of people. Connections he made in the past while completing missions, people he met through other people, and so on. Basically, he knew all sorts of people, from professional Doctors to leaders of gangs. That was one of the perks of being a Mafia leader.

He decided to call one of his oldest friends. Someone that had helped him through thick and thin, and whose trust was already mutually deposited…

And that was the person who just recently arrived at their HQ. Neatly arranged black hair, and small traces of scars through his neck, in a strangely similar place to Rei's. "Good to see you again, old friend…" The man said, shaking the redhaired's hand.

"Good to see you again, bud…" Yuudai answered honestly, warmth in his eyes… Something you wouldn't expect from a Mafia leader. "I'm sorry for cutting our reunion out, but I need your assistance urgently" A really anxious tone slipped, and that was something really worrisome for his friend, who knew him a lot, even better than himself.

"Yes… Show me the way…" After some walking, Rei stopped in front of Etsuko. His friend had already formed a hypothesis for why they were seeing her.

"Well, let's not stall… I've heard from her that Hikobare would be destroyed in the hands of two students… I'll give you the details soon" Rei stated, taking Riko's hand, for which she returned gripping it and smiling. "Could you help us?" Clear worry appeared in his voice.

"… Yes, yes I will… Didn't you help me at that infiltration mission? I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you… Riko, I wish you luck with your vision… I'm really sorry for the drawbacks you have to go through…" Nodded the redhaired's friend.

And Rei was at ease, for the most part… His friend would find whoever is that girl, and they would protect Hikobare… They would kill the blonde.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope I can update faster now, but I still won't promise anything…**

 **I sincerely ask you to tell me about the writing style, I need some pointers since it's currently being developed. I hope you understand.**

 **Thank you all for having patience, and have a good day!**


	14. Vol2 - Recon

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Can someone send me any sad/inspirational song playlists? Like, a YouTube link?  
Currently inspired, so yeah…**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 3** – Recon

Izuku is an early bird, usually waking up at around 6 AM. This habit is something he developed when training under All Might to inherit his quirk… Mornings are calm, and the best time to start a day. Noisy people aren't that active, and contemplations are easier.

Just waking up, he prepared himself for another day. Toga, as always, slept until Midoriya woke her up. In contrast to him, she's a late bird… He wasn't particularly annoyed at that but felt that she could at least try to wake up on her own. He wouldn't complain about it though.

While brushing his teeth, he felt as if someone was observing him. Immediately, he was alert, knowing that there were villains that knew about his past. Just two more days and they would be safe.

Not wanting to alert whoever was stalking him, he feigned as if he forgot something at the window of the bathroom, which was, by coincidence, the only one. Lowering to the ground whilst faking the action of picking something up, he glanced at the window discretely…

"Weird…" The green-haired boy muttered low. He couldn't see anybody outside, so he stood up and closed the window. "Maybe it's just my imagination?" Izuku shrugged it aside, but not completely.

Soon after that, Toga entered the bathroom. "Good morning~" She chirped, her mood rather jumpy – more than usual for the boy, who had to withstand all the teasing. Not a day free of it was given to him, but he never seemed to get used to that.

"Woke up earlier today, huh?" He commented, trying to push the wariness from the previous situation aside while walking closer to her… His guard was on, not for the stalker, but for-

Unexpectedly – or not, Toga walked towards Izuku… Not normally, but slowly, as if to scare the boy. He noticed that her fangs were exposed, and he unconsciously activated Full Cowl.

"U-Um… T-Toga?" The poor boy called her, only to receive silence. And at that moment, he kicked the ground and slammed his body into the wall behind him, falling to the ground. He hadn't used enough Full Cowl to break the wall, nor he noticed the use of it, hence his clumsiness.

Before he'd notice, she was already in front of him, closing his escapes. "Just an itty-bitty~" Just as those danger-filled words left her mouth, she was already on top of him, biting his neck and drinking his blood.

He felt a small amount of pain, and soon after, a pleasurable sensation – something compared to scratching a mosquito bite. It's good when you scratch, but as soon as you stop, it is annoying. Her bite, however, wasn't as annoying as a mosquito bite, the only thing being the initial pain. After that, it wouldn't hurt.

After some seconds, she parted her lips from Izuku's neck, leaving behind two small circular-shaped marks. A string of saliva connected her mouth to his shoulder as she knelt in front of him. "Thanks~" She smiled at the victim of her blood-consuming whims, which she didn't know why she had. During her days as a villain, she used to drink blood from time to time. It wasn't a strong need as thirst, but after some days, she just couldn't go without it.

Izuku's face was just as red as Kirishima's hair, which wasn't something easy to reproduce naturally. From his ears fumed smoke, and he was shaking. Embarrassment at its core transpired from him as the cause of it giggled.

"Your reactions are still the best~" She basically announced that he would see more teasing… Poor Izuku… He can't even rest! "I'll go take a nap before school… Wake me up before lunch, Izu-kun~" She said, skipping towards her room…

Izuku's mother _did_ see the teasing, and instead of helping her son, she just chuckled. Of course, she was still looking for her son and keeping an eye on the blonde… This family sure was lively.

* * *

"Interesting…" Someone muttered. A figure clad in black clothing, from neck to toe. A white mask stuck onto their head, hiding the identity of said person. A white symbol contrasted the back of their left hand. Two circles intersecting each other as a straight line passed through them both – the Hikobare symbol.

The figure jumped from the ceiling of the house and landed on the ground safely. Quickly walking through the dark places of the street and hiding their presence, the figure swiftly made it into an alleyway. Slowing their pace and reaching the dead-end of the alley, the unknown stalker reached for one specific brick and knocked three times before knocking once the brick below it. Suddenly, the wall began to open, revealing mechanical parts behind it, and a straight and somewhat narrow staircase leading down.

As soon as they passed through the entrance, it silently started to close itself. Bursts of light were directed at the stalker as the door finally closed, and a clear path could be seen. Cameras decorated the ceiling at every twenty steps.

The figure knew the place as well as their own body. Unfazed by the sudden change of scenario, they started to walk towards a door at the end of the staircase. Reaching for the doorknob, they picked a specially small card, in which it contained photos of the person they've stalked.

The door opened silently, revealing a luxurious space, filled with couches and tables as if it was made for a large group of people. Two staircases were branched off the floor with synchrony and beauty.

Not wasting time contemplating the extravagance of the place, the figure diligently walked towards a door located on the left side of the place. Once the door opened, it revealed a group of people clad in the same robes as the figure.

"I see that the last of you has arrived. Give the cards to Akishige, and you're dismissed…" Said Rei, the leader of Hikobare, as he stood beside Etsuko, who sat on her chair, wearing a solemn expression.

The figure joined his colleagues as they all gave Akishige their cards.

* * *

"It's all set now…" Informed Rei's long-term friend as he held a suitcase. "I'll only need a day to examine all the information, and ultimately track down who is the blonde. When I do, I will contact you and the Recon who took the photo" He added, adjusting his hair.

Rei smiled, trusting his friend. "Thank you… I knew I could count on you and your skills, Akishige" He sighed in relief, knowing that his friend is the one who took care of the Intel during the period before Hikobare.

"No prob. All for a friend… I'll be going now. The sooner I track the blonde down, the better… It was good seeing you and Riko well again." He warmly smiled, leaving Rei and Etsuko behind.

Whoever the blonde was, they would find her and kill her. They needed to save Hikobare.

 _And soon, it was going to be done._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter!**

 **Quick updates… I don't do those for some time now, huh…**

 **I also can't write much at a relative's house, so... yeah...**

 **Anyway, I'm open for constructive criticism and opinions. Feel free to comment/review!**


	15. Vol2 - Disappear

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Oh well… Sorry for the lack of updates. I am really damn busy with school. The one I'm in is one of the hardest around here, honestly…**

 **I have close to zero free time.**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 4** – Disappear

Another full day of school had come to an end. The hero course sure had it full with its big array of subjects (counting the hero training ones). The sky was fire and water, the two colors clashing against each other; the breeze softly ran across the city.

Amidst that pleasant scenario, Izuku and Toga strode through the streets, taking occasional glances at the stores' display cases. Toga, with her everlasting blush, smiled brightly while walking; her hands intertwined themselves behind her back. The wind hugged her hair and skin tenderly as if she was protected by it.

The boy strolled along, often glancing at the blonde in front of him. His mouth coiled up slightly as he fiddled with his pepper-red backpack, often humming when they weren't talking.

In front of him, Toga increased her pace, and giggling softly she took a turn and disappeared from the boy's view. Izuku scratched the back of his head, accelerating his pace in order to catch up to her. From time to time the green-nette found her doing those random things, so he wasn't worried.

As he was about to take the turn, the bushes beside him started rumbling; Izuku halted. He looked at them and approached, curious. He didn't know what was happening. Furrowing his brows in curiosity, he leaned closer to the bush.

Suddenly he was tackled, almost falling to the ground. "Izu-kun~!" She teased, coiling his torso with her arms. His face was kissed spring-pink, softly spread across his curled face. The freckles on his cheeks were covered in a sea of embarrassment as he frantically tried to leave the bear-hug.

"T-Toga! S-Stop t-teasing me, p-please!" He tried to veil his face with his fingers, but the pink-red of his face was too dense. Toga let out a cute giggle with his reaction; her voice tenderly caressed his ears, just like a lullaby.

"I can't~! Your reactions are the best~," she rebutted, uncoiling her arms off of his torso. Izuku's face was still curled and pink, though less so. He pouted at her, but with his cheeks burning-red and wavy mouth it just stirred her teasing nature up more.

Toga smiled a cheeky grin, putting her hands behind her back. "I won't ever stop~!" And with that, they got back home in order to rest. A new day of school and learning awaited them… Or—?

* * *

The night calmly spread across the sky like a painter filling the canvas with an endless array of colors. Though dark, the night seemed calm and colorful. The early-birds were already sleeping soundly, and the late ones were about to; it was that intersection between night and late-night.

Izuku and Toga were no different, each sleeping peacefully in their own rooms. The house was dead-silent with only the crackling of leaves and the soft tip-taps of the rain making any sound…

Meanwhile, a dark blur glided through the tall cement-constructed buildings of the city. To him, the city was a messy array of bright lights. He paused on top of a medium-sized building; looking down from it, the figure spotted his objective.

He wasn't particularly feeling anything, only following orders. He stopped at the edge of the building, staring down at his objective; no hesitation present.

Spreading his arms to the world, the man removed the strength from his legs, allowing the world to spin around him. The wind wrapped his body, and he felt the earth coming closer to him…

As the figure got closer to the ground, he flipped upside down. His momentum stopped altogether and he was static in the air. He nonchalantly started to walk towards a specific house. Reaching a place just above the ceiling of the place, he flipped back to normal. Gravity affected him once again.

He jumped down from the ceiling to a balcony. Spotting a sliding glass door, he picked a tool from his pocket – a small black object in the form of a pen.

He touched the door with that pen, and the glass melted without making any sound. However, a small crack of glass had detached from the door and hit his shoulder.

Not feeling much pain, to the point that it was compared to a needle, he patted his shoulder and removed the bits of blood that remained. That suit he wore really protected him.

With no time to spare, he walked through the corridors of the house arriving at a certain door. The figure twisted its knob quickly in order to avoid sound and swung it open fast but carefully.

Door open, he peered inside. Frequently looking at his surrounding areas and being careful not to make any sound, the figure arrived at a bed; he grinned behind his mask.

In front of him laid a person, the most crucial variable in the whole equation.

In order not to wake up the target, he put his hand on his breast pocket and pulled a piece of cloth. Unrolling it, he approached the target.

And with a quick yet decisive move, he shoved the cloth in front of the target's face, not allowing them to escape the sickening scent of that piece. Instantly, the person's eyes shot open, and they gasped for air. Instead of helping, that only accelerated the process.

The target's eyelids were two lead bars, not allowing them to stay awake. They fell into deep slumber.

* * *

Izuku always had woken up early, his schedule required so. With a heavy daily calendar of physical activities, he needed to have enough energy to build more muscles and allow his body to vessel One for All more effectively.

He wouldn't disappoint All Might, one of the only supporting people that he's ever met. From the beginning, when he was a quirkless nobody, All Might had given him a chance. He was blessed, but that didn't take the credit out of him.

Instead of gaining a quirk from birth, without any effort whatsoever, he got his because he deserved it. With every grunt of paint, sore muscles and between the vomits of the first week he persevered.

His will prevailed over those things.

Mind awakened from the morning-drowsiness, Izuku went over to Toga's room in order to wake her up. After walking through the corridors, he stopped in front her door.

Knocking three times, he called: "Toga! Time to get ready for school!" Izuku had placed his ear on the door in order to prevent any morning teasing… But nothing.

"Toga?" He called her out again, knocking on the door with more strength.

After a couple of tries, he grabbed the master key and came back to the door. His mother had left for a job that morning, so they were alone. That made him anxious – there was nobody to protect him.

Shrugging his fear aside, he inserted the key into the keyhole. "Toga, I'm coming in!"

"Toga? Where are you?" He didn't find her. In fact, the bed seemed oddly organized; Toga's bed was really a mess. Izuku knew that from the times he'd come to wake her up.

But, apart from the odd organization, nothing could be found! Not even a letter.

He started to walk around the room anxiously, constantly fiddling with his fingers. At each step, he searched the room.

Under the bed? Nope, she said that it was way overused…

Behind the door? No. That's too risky, said Toga.

Inside the closet? She's done that once…

And many other places…

Giving up on the room, he started to look around the house. His heart beat against his chest quicker and quicker, not a single hint that it would stop.

As he was about to get into the kitchen, out of the corner of his eye he noticed something really odd… The windows of his balcony had _disappeared_. Not a single trace or anything.

Approaching the balcony, he inspected the door hole; nothing out of the ordinary…

Except—

"Huh?" Izuku crouched down and picked a small piece of cloth. It was pitch-black in color, and seemed really sturdy, something comparable to one of those military regimentals he'd seen in one of his middle-school excursions.

Flipping the cloth upside down, he noticed an odd symbol, completely in white, providing a contrast between both colors.

A big circle surrounded two smaller ones, and a rather big streak of white crossed the whole thing…

He had seen that somewhere, maybe in the news, internet, journal – but he didn't remember…

But something clicked; his eyes shot open in desperation. Sweating profusely, he immediately ran to school without his material.

He had to speak to All Might…

The symbol on that piece of cloth changed everything… For the worse.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I am REALLY busy with school, seeing that I have no more social li—**

 **Forget it… can't make you feel bad for me – I've chosen it.**

 **I'm loving this school for all its worth, and wouldn't change one bit… However, my free time is really, really slim, so don't expect much updates until I get to organize my time.**

 **Thank you for your patience… Cya ^-^**


	16. Vol2 - Search Party

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

 **A/N – Sorry for the delay! I wrote a lot of Curiosity and Rise Above Fate, so I should do this one… Again, I am so sorry .**

This is my **second fanfic** , I hope you like it!

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 5** – Search Party

Izuku ran. He couldn't ignore that figure on that tattered piece of cloth, which held more meaning than the worst threat-letter.

That simple drawing—two adjacent circles surrounded by a bigger circle, all struck by a horizontal line—was the symbol of one of the most dangerous crime-oriented organizations in Japan: Hikobare.

Ruthless murderers, assassins, and thieves. What could they want with Toga? He didn't know, but he dreaded what it could be. Without any time to change his clothes, he went to the only help he could get; the only person that could provide support to him.

Of course, Toga's disappearance—or worse, kidnap was something that concerned the whole institute. If Hikobare wanted something to do with Toga, she had something important and dangerous. At least, that's what his adrenaline-drenched brain could make out.

He didn't bother to catch a breath.

Taking the first train to U.A, he sat on a chair. However, his mind wouldn't stop formulating the biggest plans, explanations… But they weren't enough.

 _Something, anything!_

The train wasn't slow, in fact, it was one of the fastest available. However, Izuku couldn't help but grimace at the thought of being too late.

Not even a month had passed since Toga's arrival at school, and his own kidnapping…

He grew fond of the blond overtime. Something about her childish demeanor brought a silly form of happiness in him. But that was being threatened, and he thought in trepidation that he wouldn't be able to save her again.

His newfound power, Overdrive, wasn't used at all since the day he and Toga escaped.

 _I should've trained…_

A power that couldn't be properly used. What was the limit? Which were the uses that it provided? He didn't know. All he knew is that using it was just as bad as receiving all the punches he dealt. He knew that from personal experience. He could only use it in extreme necessity.

The momentum of the train stopped. Izuku automatically left the train, and in a hurry, accelerated his footsteps towards the school.

The huge school grounds approached his view as he entered the building. As he was recognized, no one came to subdue him, who wasn't wearing a uniform. But he was sure called out by a lot of people.

Paying no mind to them, he reached the door to the Teachers' Room. He knocked it while fiddling with the cloth piece that would help him explain what happened. He was afraid though. Afraid that the heroes, his teachers, wouldn't actually do anything to that ex-villain.

The door opened, and Aizawa came to Izuku's view. "Hello, Izuku. It's still early, wh—" He was interrupted.

"It's an emergency!" Izuku, with a desperate expression, quickly rushed. Aizawa understood that Izuku, of all people, wouldn't have that behavior for nothing. He got out of the way, and Izuku entered the room.

A couple of pro heroes were already there, preparing lessons, or just chatting; but Izuku paid them no mind, and motioned Aizawa to a secluded place of the room. Reaching there, Izuku whispered to his scruffy teacher.

"Toga was kidnapped!" Aizawa's eyes opened a bit more than usual.

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yes! I found this symbol in her room this morning, though I fear it's from—" Aizawa grabbed the tattered fabric, and analyzed it. Upon looking at the drawing, he began to clutch his fists.

"Hikobare…" He dreadfully announced. Izuku nodded eagerly, still fiddling with his hands, trying to calm himself. "I'll go talk to the principal about this… Please come with me, and we'll get in detail with him."

The boy nodded without any shred of hesitation.

* * *

"I understand… So Hikobare kidnapped Toga…" Nezu, the principal, nodded. However, the atmosphere in the room wasn't a happy one. The smart bear-thing-creature had a distant look as if thinking about something.

He placed his little paw under his chin and tapped the floor rhythmically, stimulating his super-intelligent brain.

"We should do a Search Party… Indeed, if Hikobare kidnapped Toga, she may have something that they want…" Nezu suddenly said.

Izuku was hit with a sudden wave of relief, even if it didn't completely remove his worries.

"Aizawa, gather a group of pro-heroes in order to search for Toga," He looked at Aizawa with a dead-serious expression. Nezu was a person that deeply cared about his students, peers, and workers.

He may have had a peculiar personality and an active sense of humor… But when things were serious, _he got serious_. A really likable and reliable mouse-bear-thing-creature.

Aizawa nodded and left the room, leaving Izuku with Nezu.

"Midoriya…" Nezu looked at the jitty Izuku. "Calm down. We'll do what we can," Nezu said, trying to serenize the situation.

 _And because my ship can't sail without her… tch._

Izuku looked at the principal and shot a small smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

Nezu gathered a group of pro heroes, who would patrol the city searching for Toga or Hikobare's headquarters, that was confirmed to be somewhere near the city.

All Might wasn't in the patrol group. However, he would be mobilized once they'd find the headquarters or Toga. They couldn't stop All Might of his hero duty since he was the Symbol of Peace.

The Search Party was already mobilized, and they were separated, each patrolling one side of the city. Of course, they weren't doing it blindly, instead, they analyzed the Hikobare-related crimes on the police records, and discovered that the area most affected by them wasn't too far.

The problem was that the area wasn't small. It was an entire district, in fact.

Inside that area, a certain pro-hero was patrolling and trying to get any clues of Toga's whereabouts. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shady figure going inside an alleyway.

Without any clues, he quietly approached that alley and, getting close to its entrance, he peered from the side.

"Night," The hero whispered to himself, allowing the pupils in his eyes to slit. They resembled that of a cat.

He could see from the trash at the end of the alleyway, to the trash-cans hidden by the shadows near him. The figure was there, walking silently towards a door.

The hero noticed that his clothes were black, and he had a white symbol, which he couldn't make out due to the distance. He decided not to follow that mysterious person and got back to the school in order to present what he found to the principal.

* * *

"Enter."

The hero entered the principal's room. Nezu was looking down the window, thinking deeply about something.

"I found a potential hideout for Hikobare… Or at least, somewhere that could have contact with them," He cut to the chase. The principal cocked his head towards his direction and smiled.

"Wonderful… Please tell me more about it, and I'll see what we'll do," He announced.

A plan was already made. Nezu just had to know the variables of 'place', 'time' and 'quantity of people'.

He would rescue Toga, and whatever Hikobare knew about that schoolgirl. If he didn't, who knows what could happen to the school and everyone in there…

 _The kidnapper was kidnapped, huh…_

…

 **I'm experimenting pace a bit, so tell me what you think!**

 **Is it too rushed, too quick, too inexpressive… Please do! Your feedback is really important!**

 **Also, sorry again for the delay, teehee ;P**

 **That's it,**

 **Undef's out,**

 **Stay cold!**


	17. Vol2 - Raid

Author: undefmidi

2018

Boku no Hero characters, original story and everything belongs to Kohei Horikoshi, the author of said series. I only own the Plot.

And if you like it, please share it!

* * *

 **[Vol.2] Chapter 6** \- Raid

The atmosphere was tense.

An array of heroes spread across the empty streets. They were prepared to carry out the mission of destroying Hikobare, and rescuing the student that was kidnapped.

The dead-end they were gazing at was unsuspicious. The walls were peeled off, and trash cans were full to the brim, trash falling over. An occasional 'meow' reverberated through the place.

But they all knew that it was a disguise; something to take their suspicion away.

"It's time," a police officer said, breaking everyone's train of thought. "Let's do this."

* * *

You'll go too. It's dangerous, but I think that you'll be needed in the mission.

Izuku remembered those words as he moved in with the heroes through the alleyway. The sweat trickled down on his face, showing how tense he actually was.

He was assigned as a sidekick for the mission by the principal. Somehow, he thought that he wasn't actually needed, but he'd do it nonetheless…

Toga had been captured, and that weighed his heart more than a lead anvil. His eyes wandered across the deteriorated walls that surrounded him. His hero suit glistened with the eerie light-source that glew in the dark.

His footsteps were getting heavier and heavier. The trickling down of the water added a touch to the atmosphere.

Reaching the final of the dead-end, they stopped walking. The policeman neared the wall and, in a certain pattern, pressed some of the protruding bricks.

Like in Harry Potter, the walls contracted and twisted, somehow forming a passage. Even the most veteran heroes there were surprised at the technology.

Albeit wanting to stop and look at the complex door, they moved on. They couldn't waste much time.

Before they could blink, a thunderous roar hammered their ears.

The ground shook with the sudden heavy steps, and the beastly presence warily made the heroes activate their respective quirks. With experience, they weren't scared—but they were worried.

In a flash, a lightning-quick figure blurred in their direction.

The beast's claws reached the first hero it saw and threw him on the floor. The hero hit the ground, stomach-front. His lungs lost all oxygen, and from his mouth oozed saliva.

However, that hero turned into smoke and appeared on top of the creature.

"Quick! Go forward, I'll take care of this one!" He said, turning once again into smoke and entering the beast's nostrils.

Without wasting time, the rest of the squad advanced further down into the base.

* * *

Aizawa led the group down the large staircase. They had hope that the hero they left with the beast would take care of it. He was very capable and really trustworthy... Though that still couldn't leave that eerie feeling off of their minds and heart.

Kicking those thoughts astray, the group continued on their way to who-knew-where.

Izuku couldn't help but get worried. He knew that Toga could take care of herself and all, but Hikobare was something else. He quickly shuddered before focusing on the path again.

He also had a backup plan. Something he didn't have full knowledge on and was completely wary at his newfound, temporary or not, quirk. Overdrive.

It allowed him to cancel all pain in a short span of time with the use of adrenaline and dopamine-inducing substances produced by it. He was scared of using it though, seeing that the quirk's backlash was not something to laugh at.

Before he could continue his monologue, the heroes suddenly stopped. Looking in front of them, they noticed an eerie figure standing there, leering at them.

Without hesitation, Aizawa activated his quirk and entangled the suspect with his binding scarf. Skillfully, he pulled him over and knocked him on the ground like a policeman.

"Eraser Head..." The suspect person suddenly said. "I've been interested in fighting you since I first saw you... The underground hero that cancels quirks..."

Aizawa suddenly felt himself getting pushed off of the villain. Without much to do, he fell back, but quickly regained composure and assumed a fighting stance.

The bindings over the villain were, all at once, taken off. They fell on the cold, marble ground, only to be pulled back instantly by Aizawa.

"Let's see what you can do!"

With that he kicked the ground and leaped in Aizawa's direction, not leaving any time for conversation.

"Go ahead!" Aizawa yelled, advising his peers and companions.

He could try to switch to another hero, but somewhere deep in his brain, his intuition told him not to. He felt like he was the only one, not in terms of strength, capable of holding that villain off.

As the others took off, Izuku glanced over at Aizawa, worried for his teacher.

However, he trusted him enough that he wouldn't die, at least...

 _He hoped._

* * *

They had reached a hall. The decoration, tapestry, furniture—everything was of the highest quality. The golden bits only added more to the luxurious atmosphere and went well with the adorned surroundings.

At the end were two spiral-like staircases, branched off of the middle of the room. A red carpet made its way to them, like one of those mansions in movies. Luxury exuded from the whole place.

"I see you've arrived." A deep and husky voice announced its existence, making the heroes in that room prepare to attack.

Looking at the source, they saw a man with messy red hair, and with a menacing presence. His clothing was similar to that of an assassin, and he stood in a formal stance.

"I wonder, though..." He placed a hand under his chin. "Why did they send only the mediocre heroes?" He judgingly leered over the small crowd.

"Enough!" One of the heroes pulled out a gun and shot the red-haired man.

However, just before the bullet hit, he extended his arm and caught the bullet, closing in his hand in a fist.

"Only this?" He taunted, opening his hand, only to reveal the bullet. Intact.

For a moment, Izuku understood the gravity of the situation.

 _Why didn't they send in better heroes?_

Izuku couldn't help but wonder that...

However, before anyone could try anything, the ground shook in an uncontrollable earthquake-like vibration.

"I..."

The villain looked directly at the entrance and furrowed his brows.

"Am here!"

 _Thud!_

With a heavily implanted kick, All Might stated his presence. His everlasting smile painted his face as he leered over the villain imposingly.

"Rei Yuudai: 23 years old, leader of Hikobare... Where is my student!" He bent his knees, and without further delay, jumped at Rei, slicing through the air like a knife in butter. The mansion-like interior of the underground base blurred right past his eyes as he neared his target.

However, with a swift movement, Rei dodged the incoming thrust of All Might, and with a leap, held himself at the ceiling. Like a ninja, he sneakily got out of All Might's reach.

"All Might, huh... I guess I'll have to call backup." He murmured.

Placing his hand in a 'U', he whistled. Almost instantly, the room was swarmed by black-clothed people. They seemed like the ninjas from movies.

"You see, All Might..." He mixed himself with the shadows in the room. "I am not able to defeat you. I'm not even close!" He admitted, making somewhat of a disheartened voice. "But with the right tools..."

Suddenly, All Might's eyes shot open. His muscles began to twitch uncontrollably, and his pupils began to blur. His legs were noodles, and the sickening stomachache he suddenly felt was almost unbearable.

"... I can defeat you!" And with that simple phrase, the previously stationary 'ninjas' began to attack the heroes.

* * *

It was an all-out battle.

The 'ninjas' were holding their own against pro heroes, not because of individual strength, but because of teamwork and the sheer majority in number. The heroes where overwhelmed—no one could carry out the mission.

All Might was weakened but stood his ground. With hazy eyes, and mushy legs he fought with all he had.

Izuku, who swiftly and promptly assisted any and every hero he could, relentlessly fought. Barely winning against a single 'ninja', he kept on going.

He may not have had that much time to know Toga...

She may have kidnapped him, along with the League of Villains...

She may be weird...

But for some odd and farfetched reason, something so trivial, he kept on fighting. He didn't need heroic motives to fight, nor a paycheck to keep going. All he needed was the fact that 'There is someone in need.'

With that drive, he did 110% of himself to protect and help all of the heroes, not having any time to think about why he was chosen.

Todoroki was more powerful than him—for the time being, at least—, and Bakugo also had more firepower. However, both of them didn't have one crucial detail in the same level as Izuku did.

 _Self-Sacrifice._

It was so simple, so basic and plain, that one wouldn't think of that when selecting a helper.

But Nezu saw that potential in Izuku, as much as All Might did when he passed his quirk on.

 _This experience can teach something important to him._

Nezu thought about that when indicating him as a sidekick for that specific mission.

As much as he had 'pairing', or 'shipping' (as some say) tendencies, he cared for his students like a father for their son, or daughter. A true principal—a true teacher would use the best methods to increase their disciple's strength.

Nezu wasn't Izuku's master, but he was his principal. That was enough.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and sorry for the HUMONGOUS wait!**

I have been doing some other projects lately, and I also have some tests this week.

But I'll try to update some works ASAP since I downloaded a new program to write and remove all distractions while doing so...

Also, the raining sounds really help with the focus needed and gives my inspiration.

Welp, that's it, I guess...

Undef's out,

Stay cold (or frosty)!


End file.
